Sing to me
by Majo Wayland Cullen C. Mellark
Summary: Ellas tienen una banda,ellos también y a esto le agregamos fama. Bella y Edward tuvieron un pasado juntos que acabó en dolor ¿Qué pasará cuando después de tres años, se encuentren de nuevo y hagan firmar a ambas bandas para un tour mundial juntos? Bella juró no volver a caer pero, ¿podrá soportar la tentación? [EDITANDO Y CORRIGIENDO]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía

* * *

**Summary:** Ellas tienen una banda,ellos también y a esto le agregamos fama. Bella y Edward tuvieron un pasado juntos que acabó en dolor ¿Qué pasará cuando después de tres años, se encuentren de nuevo y hagan firmar a ambas bandas para un tour mundial juntos? Bella juró no volver a caer pero, ¿podrá soportar la tentación?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Un día normal.

La discoteca _Twilight_ todavía estaba en su mejor momento de la noche cuando salí del local riendo. Corrí hasta mi carro – si es que a la manera en la que me tambaleaba se le podía llamar correr - , un hermoso Audi r8, tratando de ignorar los flashes de las cámaras. Manejé hasta el hotel a una velocidad no muy apropiada para alguien en mi estado y entregué las llaves al _V.I.P. Valet Parking_. Saludé al señor que me recibió y caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada para que ningún camarógrafo me atrapara.

Visualicé la figura de Jacob, mi mejor amigo y guardaespaldas, caminando de un lado al otro. Se notaba que estaba molesto. Por alguna razón la imagen de él gritándome me causó risa, atrayendo su atención en el proceso. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos mostraban decepción… creo.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó.

- No deberías preocuparte por mí.

- Bella, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – se acercó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y fijando su mirada en la mía - ¿sabes el peligro al que te expones al hacer tus locuras? – se adelantó – No importa, después de todo, no es a mí con quién te enfrentarás mañana – rió cuando me vio abrir los ojos como platos – Descansa, Bells.

Sus palabras no duraron mucho en mi cabeza al igual que su presencia. Me subí al ascensor, arreglando mi cabello en el espejo dentro de este mientras esperaba que las puertas se cerraran.

**.**

_El helado viento cortaba mis mejillas. No era la mejor época de Forks, ni el mejor momento para huir, pero nada de eso importaba._

_No cuando la fragilidad de tu corazón había sido afectada y estaba en juego._

**.**

Me removí entre las sábanas perezosamente, sentía que el cuarto se movía un poco y el sonido del tráfico afuera no ayudaba en nada. Cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada, tratando de amortiguar el ruido, lo cual iba a ser imposible. De todos los lugares para dormir en el mundo, yo tenía que escoger este precisamente. El centro de Los Ángeles.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada gracias a las cortinas que impedían el paso del sol. Alcé las sábanas hasta la altura de mi cuello y suspiré dispuesta a seguir durmiendo. Por supuesto, uno pensaría que hubo paz por el resto del día… pero, como siempre, eso no aplicaba cuando tenías a un duende como hermana.

- ¡Despierta! Ya es de día.

- No me digas. – sentí como Alice se trepaba a la cama y comenzaba a brincar

- Tenemos un asombroso día por delante. Primero iremos a visitar el negocio… y, sí, vendrás.

- Pensé que tener hermanas significaba cariño y amor… obviamente, se han equivocado. – murmuré contra el colchón.

- ¡Levántate!

Yo era una buena persona, nunca deseaba el mal en nadie. Bueno, en verdad sí, pero no con mucha frecuencia. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces cuando tu hermana menor te echa un baldazo de agua fría encima para "despertarte"? La solución se trataba de un hermoso escenario en donde mis manos estaban aferradas al cuello de Alice. Toda una obra de arte.

Salté de la cama causando que Alice cayera al piso. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera reído de la situación pero el ver las cortinas corridas completamente me enfureció. Odiaba que la gente abriera las cortinas en las mañana, y más cuando había una posible resaca de por medio.

_- Cullen_ ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?– preguntó con entusiasmo antes de salir corriendo por la habitación.

- Vas a morir – le dije y salí corriendo.

La perseguí por los pasillos del hotel, incluso bajé por el ascensor cuando ella hizo lo mismo. Una vez en la primera planta, la encontré dentro de la limusina con medio cuerpo fuera. Pasé por el costado de la mesa de recepción, lanzando dagas con los ojos cuando la señorita quiso saludarme.

Caminé hacia la salida del hotel con pasos decididos, atrayendo la atención por mi ropa mojada.

- ¡No llegues tarde! – gritó antes de que la limusina desapareciera por la esquina.

Si me pudieran salir humo por las orejas como en las caricaturas, ya lo habría hecho. Voltee al escuchar una voz conocida. Se trataba de Ángela, nuestra mánager y mejor amiga, quién estaba conversando por teléfono mientras caminaba hacia mí con un café en mano.

- …ya le he dicho Señor Williams que hoy día no pueden presentarse… ¿El viernes?... preguntaré…Ok, adiós – colgó y me tendió el café de Starbucks. – Hey, Bells.

- Hola Angie, gracias – dije mientras caminábamos juntas hacia el lobby – No preguntes, por favor. – le pedí cuando vi que estaba conteniendo la risa – ¿Jacob?

- Coqueteando con Susan, como siempre – dijo mirando al frente y riéndose.

Seguí su mirada, encontrando a Jacob recostado sobre la mesa de mármol de la recepción del hotel. Me reí al ver que ella se resistía a sus encantos y se dedicaba a seguir mirando la pantalla de su portátil. Llegué a su costado, palmeando su espalda.

- Tranquilo tigre – bromeé mientras Angela le pedía no se qué a Susan.

- ¿Acaso estoy perdiendo mi toque, Belly? - me preguntó, arquee una ceja en su dirección. – Nah, tienes razón. Soy irresistible. – dijo antes de levantar su brazo y besar su bícep.

- Yo no diría lo mismo. – dije, fingiendo estar preocupada – ¿Viste la cara de Susan? Yo diría que necesitas regresar al gimnasio, amigo, o cambiar esa fea nariz que tienes. Si no, ya sabes que la opción de ser homosexual siempre estará presente. Créeme, los hombres matarían por ese trasero.

- Tranquila, Bella, no soy tú – lo golpee en el brazo cuando dijo eso – Mi nariz está perfectamente bien, así que no inventes huevadas. – sonreí – Otra cosa es que Susan sea lesbiana.

- Entonces, ¿para qué coqueteas con ella?

- Porque no me había dado cuenta de ese hecho… hasta ahora – tomó mi cara y la giró para que vea la escena delante de nosotros.

Entendí lo que mi mejor amigo quería decir cuando vi la cara de la recepcionista mientras mi amiga le hablaba. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. Ángela caminó hacia nosotros una vez que había terminado de hablar y se dirigió al ascensor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que Jacob y yo la mirábamos con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Oh, nada – respondió Jake – Sólo que, nos hemos dado cuenta que atraes más a las mujeres que a los hombres, ¿no has pensado en cambiar de bando?

- Aunque sea atraigo a personas y no enfermedades - contraatacó.

- ¡Eso fue sólo una vez!... y, para tu información, fue falsa alarma.

Yo estaba de lo más lindo observando cómo los insultos volaban de un lado al otro en el reducido espacio del ascensor. Sólo me faltaba un poco de _pop-corn_ y sería perfecto.

- Deberías conseguir una pareja y no a niñas sin cerebro.

- ¿Para ser tan aburrida como tú? – bufó – No, gracias. Pobre Ben.

- Pobres niñas que esperan tener una noche divertida pero al no conseguir nada bueno se conforman contigo…

- ¡Chicos! – grité, giraron a verme, preparados para asesinarme – Hemos llegado a nuestro piso – informé rápidamente para tener un día más de vida.

- Bueno – comenzó mi amigo – ¿Pero me pasó algo?

- No, Jake – bufó mientras entrábamos a la suite – Pero estuviste en peligro de contraer una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, sabes lo serio que es eso pero, aun así, sigues saliendo y ligándote con el primer ser vivo que encuentras.

Sé que no debería reírme pero esa anécdota resultaba ser graciosa sólo si se trataba de Jacob. Mi amigo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es un Don Juan y suele acostarse con toda chica con la que sale. Sin embargo, hubo esta vez donde comenzó a presentar síntomas parecidos a la Clamidia y quedó horrorizado. Luego de algunas burlas de parte de sus amigos y una consulta con el médico, fue una falsa alarma.

Jake me fulminó con la mirada mientras entrábamos a la suite.

- No es gracioso, Bella – dijo, desparramándose sobre el sofá.

- Un punto para Angie y cero para el mujeriego de Jake – le saqué la lengua en un acto de madurez – Así que, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto, señor? – me acerqué a él e imité un micrófono.

- ¡Esta conversación ni siquiera ha terminado! – se cruzó de brazos – Aparte, tú no eres la indicada para estar burlándote, tengo muchos argumentos en tu contra, querida. – me guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse al baño.

Rodé los ojos y fui a cambiarme de una vez. Mientras escogía mi atuendo para el día de hoy, mi mente comenzó a trabajar por sí sola, y antes de siquiera darme cuenta, estaba pensando en lo mucho que mi vida había cambiado. No es que a mi familia le haya faltado dinero pero ahora era diferente. Habían demasiados lujos y la plata nunca se acababa. Eras reconocida en cualquier lugar al que ibas y eso era estresante.

Esperen… ¿no lo mencioné? Soy cantante. Me daré la libertad de presumir y decir que soy una de las mejores. Mi banda es famosa y mi vida es "perfecta", al menos eso dice la prensa. Antes creía que tener esta vida significaba felicidad todo el tiempo pero estaba tan equivocada. Cuando eres muy conocida, te persiguen las cámaras. Sientes que no tienes privacidad y debes recurrir a encerrarte en habitaciones de hoteles. Incluso cuando aparecen nuevas bandas populares, nadie parece olvidarse de nuestra banda.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos que pronto irían más profundos y tocarían _esa parte_ que no debía. Me vestí con unos pantalones apretados y mis converse. Me pasé el polo por la cabeza y agarré mi celular antes de caminar hacia el recibidor donde esperaba encontrar a mis amigos.

- ¿Angie? - la llamé cuando la vi de espaldas. Se giró a verme, sosteniendo algo en sus manos - ¿Qué es eso? – me entregó lo que parecía ser una nota.

_De esta no te escapas._

_R._

- Puedo explicarlo… - me adelanté porque ya sabía que preguntaría por una explicación. – No podía dormir, tuve una pesadilla y necesitaba distraerme, no sabía a dónde más ir. No pensé que terminaría en ese estado.

- Sólo dime que nadie te vio…

- No creo que los flashes que recuerdo hayan sido mi imaginación… - sonreí inocentemente ante la mirada asesina de Ángela – Un escándalo más, un escándalo menos… no hace diferencia. El último fue hace como 8 meses así que deja de mirarme de esa manera que me pone nerviosa.

- Oh, tranquila, Bella. Al menos yo no seré la que tendrá la satisfacción de matarte – sonrió cruelmente y me jaló hacia la puerta – Sólo espera un rato más.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – Jake se nos unió en el ascensor. Ángela lo puso al tanto de la situación – Estas en problemas, pequeña. – soltó una carajada que resonó en todo el lugar, recordando a Emmett y sus bromas.

Cómo extrañaba a ese bastardo.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo, seguimos a Jacob hacia la camioneta negra. Ángela se sentó en la parte trasera conmigo y Jake en el asiento del piloto. Estuve contándoles sobre lo aburrida que estuvo la discoteca ayer hasta que llegó una modelo, amiga mía, para alegrarme la noche. Ellos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre su último desfile, y supe que era mi momento de mirar por la ventana. LA moda me tenía sin cuidado.

Poco a poco, el interminable rascacielos en el centro de Los Ángeles apareció, rezando el nombre _Rock & Republic_. Esa era la marca de ropa que mis hermanas habían creado. Yo figuraba también como una de las fundadoras por alguna razón, la cual desconocía. A pesar de que mis hermanas sean parte de la banda, lo que de verdad les apasionaba era esto: las pasarelas, los flashes, el glamur y, obviamente, la moda.

Sé que habrá un momento en el que ellas querrán ocuparse de lo que de verdad les interesa y tendremos que separarnos. Lo hemos hablado antes porque yo no podré seguir arrastrándolas conmigo por siempre. Además, a mi no me importaría seguir mi carrera como solista, siempre y cuando esté en un escenario haciendo lo que más disfruto.

Nos estacionamos y rodeamos el edificio hasta llegar a la entrada principal. El guardia me abrió la puerta de la compañía y todo estaba como siempre. El personal caminaba de un lado a otro, a paso rápido, con hojas en la mano, percheros con ropa colgando para alguna sesión de fotos, en otras. Me saludaban cuando pasaba a su costado y yo respondía con una sonrisa.

Llegué a la recepción y la recepcionista me saludó, siempre me olvidaba de su nombre. Yo la llamaba "el bulto". No porque sea gorda, si no que estaba embarazada pero era tan delgada que la palabra _bulto_ le quedaba mejor que embarazada. Era eficiente con su trabajo… supongo, porque ha estado aquí por más de un año, así que debe ser buena en lo que hace, ¿no?

- Buenos días, señorita Swan.

_Hola, bulto._

- Buenos días – asentí con la cabeza – ¿Satanás hizo acto de presencia? – me apoyé cerca a ella como en tono confidencial. Abrió la boca, pero la interrumpí porque seguro salía con una frase como _"No sé a qué se refiere."_ – Usted sabe a qué me refiero, hágalo rápido.

- Sí – tomó una gran bocanada para decir su discurso – La señorita Rosalie Cullen se presentó hoy día. Se encuentra capacitando a las recién ingresadas. Su expresión no era agradable. Piso setenta, ala derecha. Si va ahora la interrumpirá, pero dudo que eso le importe, como siempre. Tenga buen día, de nada.

- Gracias, linda. Siempre tan atenta.

Antes de buscar a mi hermana, me fui a mi oficina que se encontraba ocho pisos más arriba de la mencionada por la recepcionista. No sé porque tiene tantos pisos, no me pregunten. Ángela me acompañó y Jake decidió salir por una hamburguesa. Tiré mis cosas al sillón cuando entré en el inmenso lugar.

- No sé para qué tengo oficina, ni la utilizo – dije tirándome sobre el asiento de cuero – Amiga mía, cuéntame, - me giré en la silla y la encaré apoyando mis codos de manera interesante sobre el escritorio de caoba - ¿Qué torturas tienes preparadas para nosotras esta semana?

- Ya que preguntas… - abrió el folder donde guardaba todo el papeleo y más mierda innecesaria de mi parte - El señor Williams llamó, pidiendo verlas en el estudio para hablar sobre algo importante, no sé qué será. – hizo un movimiento con la mano – Ya lo conversé con Alice, así que tomarán un vuelo el lunes para que tengan tiempo de instalarse. – levantó la cabeza después de un rato – Por cierto, tienen un concierto el—

- ¿Qué? – azoté ambas manos contra el escritorio - ¿Cuándo?

- Martes.

Levanté mi puño, dramáticamente, en el aire. Al fin tendría algo de diversión. Pero duró tan poco como el tiempo que el teléfono se dedicó a sonar. Cerré los ojos y le dije a Ángela que atendiera. La escuché levantar el auricular y murmurar una afirmación. Los abrí, encontrándome con una sonrisa que no escondía nada bueno.

- Que la fuerza te acompañe, Bells – bromeó mientras la fulminaba con la mirada – Rezaré por ti.

Esta vez utilicé las escaleras sólo para darme el placer de demorarme. Después de todo, un poco de ejercicio no matará a nadie. Rosalie utilizaba ese piso para "entrenar" a modelos que necesitaban mejorar. Mi hermana era contratada por varias compañías para que capacitara a sus modelos. Su personalidad la hacía perfecta en ese aspecto, ya que, era estricta y dura. No obstante, fuera de la oficina era alguien agradable y dulce.

Seguí las instrucciones de la recepcionista y llegué a mi destino. Era un salón grande con paredes blancas. Había una plataforma rectangular al fondo que había sido improvisada para simular el escenario de la pasarela.

- ¿Asustando a las nuevas, Rose? – dije, entrando por las puertas dobles.

Las modelos nuevas pararon de hacer lo que hacían y voltearon a mirarme. Algunas tenían una expresión sorprendida pero ya estaban tan acostumbradas a ver gente famosa que la situación no pasó a mayores.

Visualicé a mi hermana entre las chicas. Se encontraba dándome la espalda. Su pelo dorado estaba recogido en una coleta alta, resaltando su figura. Tenía puesta su ropa de deporte para desplazarse con mayor libertad. Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los míos y supe que estaba molesta. Me quedó viendo por un largo rato antes de girarse hacía las modelos.

- ¡Descansen por unos minutos! – gritó y la mayoría soltaron suspiros de alivio. Salió caminando hacia la pequeña oficina situada en ese piso - ¡Isabella! – gritó cuando me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer - ¡Trae tu trasero en este instante! – no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna.

- Ahí voy – respondí en un hilo de voz.

La encontré apoyada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Caminé lo más civilizadamente posible hacia el sillón y me senté, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Luego de unos segundos botó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se acercó a mi lado.

- Bella… – tomó mi mano entre la suya – Sé que como hermana mayor debo ser la encargada de darte los sermones… pero esta vez no lo haré porque está de más explicarte algo que ya sabes. No pienso prohibirte de que salgas a divertirte, ¿quién no desea hacer eso? Pero sólo pido que seas precavida. No es bonito salir en revistas y que inventen una historia sobre ti, perjudica nuestra imagen. Peor si esa historia resulta ser verdad y viene acompañada de una fotografía.

- Perdón - la abracé – No podía dormir. Me sentía sofocada… necesitaba distraerme. – observé mis manos – Las pesadillas han vuelto y los recuerdos me atacaron…

- No te gritaré – me rodeó con sus brazos – A todos nos afectó de una manera diferente, a ti más que al resto. Pero… esos recuerdos son por el otro _tema_, ¿no? – asentí – Bien, no te preocupes.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la figura de mi hermana menor, Alice.

- ¿Un abrazo y yo no estoy en él? – nos reprochó – Qué mal.

En ese momento, la conversación con nuestra representante se me vino a la cabeza - ¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos un concierto el martes!

- Ya sabíamos – me miraron como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza – Williams nos lo comentó ayer… Más bien, Bella… ¿sabes qué día es hoy no?

- Duh, dieciseis de junio.

- Entonces, el martes será…

- Veinte de Jun… - me tapé la boca para no terminar la frase - ¡Traidoras! Me han tendido una trampa, están locas si piensan que iré a Chicago para el "concierto" y resulte ser otra cosa. No, no y no. No lo veré, ni aunque me encuentre a un kilómetro.

- Bells – Rosalie sonrió por mi actitud – No te obligaré a ir, tú me conoces, no soy Alice.

- ¡Oye!

- Lo del concierto es verdad, pero habrá una pequeña reunión después, por su cumpleaños. Tú eliges si vas o no, aunque sabemos que será una respuesta negativa. Sólo no quería que te llevaras una sorpresa ese día.

- ¿Cuándo me contarás lo que… sucedió, hermanita? – preguntó Alice con tono inocente.

Alice era mi hermana. Ella tenía el derecho de saber pero algo en mí impedía que soltara toda la historia. Era algo que todavía me dolía y sólo Jacob, Ángela y Rose sabían lo que había pasado ese día.

- No hay nada que contar. – rodee sus hombros con mi brazo – Ya sabes la frase: Pasado pisado y… ¿qué seguía?

- Bella, eres un desastre.

- Lo sé – les guiñé un ojo – Ya que esta conversación me ha bajado el buen humor, vine para informarles que me iré de viaje hasta el lunes. Este lugar me sofoca. Las veo en unos días – las besé en la mejilla y me fui antes de que pudieran decirme algo.

Subí a mi oficina para contarle a mi amiga sobre mis planes, sin mencionar el destino. Por suerte, también estaba Jacob así que aproveché para hacerle saber que él se vendría conmigo. Había estado pensando viajar durante estos días, ya que estábamos en un receso y si me quedaba un día más en Los Ángeles, me volvería loca.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida - Según Angie, tienen un concierto el martes, así que no puedes viajar, Bella. – me encogí de hombros – Espera, ¿no será por _su_ cumpleaños, cierto?

- Pff, ya quisiera – nos subimos al auto para dirigirnos al hotel y poder empacar – En verdad, nos iremos a Chicago antes que ellas.

- Tú y tus locuras.

Una vez que habíamos llegado al hotel, Jacob llamó al aeropuerto para saber cual era el próximo vuelo a Chicago. Cuando colgó me dijo que saldría en una hora, así que nos apresuramos en empacar. Lo bueno era que yo no solía llevar mucho equipaje, ya que la constante movilización me impedía hacerlo.

- ¿Lista? – asentí – Vamos.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Cullen pero utilizo el apellido _Swan_ para mi nombre artístico. Hay una razón detrás. Me gusta que me llamen Bella, tengo veintiun años y es muy probable que tengan dudas en este momento. En especial, cuando hablo de "él". Para eso también hay una razón. Todo comenzó cuando tenía cinco años. Él y yo éramos mejores amigos. Entonces, sucedió lo imposible.

_Mi mamá…_

* * *

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Bueno, sí, ahora esta corregida y mejor arreglada. He cambiado varias partes pero sólo la redacción porque la historia sigue siendo la misma. Cada semana estaré subiendo un capitulo corregido hasta llegar al doce, donde nos quedamos.

Nos estamos leyendo,

Majo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía

* * *

**Summary:** Ellas tienen una banda,ellos también y a esto le agregamos fama. Bella y Edward tuvieron un pasado juntos que acabó en dolor ¿Qué pasará cuando después de tres años, se encuentren de nuevo y hagan firmar a ambas bandas para un tour mundial juntos? Bella juró no volver a caer pero podrá soportar la tentación?

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Renee

Mi mamá se llamaba Renee Dwyer. Ella trabajaba en una compañía muy importante de Seattle. Vivíamos en Forks, el típico pueblo pequeño en donde todos se conocían y la frase "¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!", en verdad tenía sentido. Mamá trabajaba desde casa la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando debía viajar a la ciudad. En esos casos, nos dejaba a cargo del doctor Cullen.

Nuestra familia era muy unida a la familia Cullen, ya que el Carlisle Cullen era el mejor amigo de mamá. Su esposa, Esme, era igual de cercana y nosotras la queríamos como si fuera una segunda madre. "¿Niña, donde está tu padre?", solían preguntarme las personas del pueblo cuando me veían con el doctor. Yo me quedaba callada y me alejaba de ellas, aún cuando sabía la respuesta, simplemente, no le encontraba importancia explicárselo.

Papá falleció debido a una enfermedad cuando Alice y yo éramos pequeñas. Rosalie es la mayor de nosotras y la única que se acuerda de él. Su nombre era Charles Swan, pero le gustaba que le digan Charlie. Tenía un bigote muy gracioso que hacía contraste con sus ojos y cabellos marrones. Al menos eso es lo que Rose nos decía, al igual que mamá mientras contaba una de las muchas historias sobre él.

A pesar de todo, los Cullen siempre estaban ahí para hacernos sentir que no estábamos solas. Sus hijos, sorprendentemente, tenían la misma edad que nosotras. Edward, el segundo de tres hermanos, era mi mejor amigo. Jasper, el último, al ser tímido se llevaba bien con Alice. Sin embargo, Emmett, el mayor de todos, era un dolor de cabeza para mi hermana Rosalie. Ella siempre ha destacado por su belleza y delicadeza, llamó la atención del mayor, quien era tosco y despreocupado. Pero como toda frase "Los polos opuestos se atraen", si su amor no era correspondido en público; en secreto, sí.

En el tiempo que marcó mi vida, Rosalie tenía doce años, Alice siete, y yo había cumplido ocho años unas semanas atrás.

Dado que todos nos sentíamos como una gran familia, nuestras casas estaban una al costado de la otra. Mi ventana coincidía con la de Edward con la excepción de un árbol que las separaba, lo cual veíamos como una ventaja, ya que podíamos utilizarlo para ir de un cuarto al otro. Así es como el día comenzó, igual que cualquier otro…

**.**

_Esme salió de la habitación de su hijo mayor, Emmett, después de haber estado batallando con él para que vaya al colegio. Se dirigió al cuarto de Edward y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al abrir la puerta. Bella y su hijo estaban durmiendo juntos… de nuevo. Las madres de ambos se la pasaban hablando sobre la linda pareja que harían sus hijos cuando crezcan, y lo que usarían en el día de sus bodas. _

_- Edward – lo llamó, sacudiendo su hombro – Es hora de levantarse, Bella debe ir a su casa._

_- No quiero – respondió juguetón, escondiendo su rostro bajo la almohada. Bella sonrió al sentirlo pegarse a ella. _

_- Bueno, no me dejan otra opción que la de abrir las cortinas._

_Al parecer, ese comentario funcionó, ya que ambos de levantaron como dos resortes de la cama. Todos sabían que ellos odiaban cuando alguien corría la cortina mientras dormían, especialmente si era de día. Edward saludó a su madre y corrió al baño para alistarse, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_- Buenos días, Esme. – Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abrir la ventana – ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – gritó, gateando sobre la rama del árbol._

_- ¡Ahí estas! – eso fue lo primero que Alice dijo cuando la vio entrar a su cuarto – Mamá se va en unos minutos, así que debes apurarte._

_Mientras tanto, Rosalie y su madre se encontraban en la cocina. Una corría de un lado al otro, dando las últimas indicaciones, y la otra estaba sentada, comiendo su cereal tranquilamente. Ella sabía cómo era su madre, y ese comportamiento no era fuera de lo normal. Así era un día casual cuando tenía que viajar a Seattle._

_- Les he dejado comida dentro del refrigerador – Renee caminaba por toda la casa recogiendo sus cosas. Paró en seco y se golpeó la frente - ¡Soy tan despistada! No, olviden lo que dije. Después de todo, se van a quedar con Carlisle y Esme… Bien, ¿qué más falta?_

_- Tus papeles del trabajo – respondió Rose. Escuchó a sus hermanas bajar las escaleras y dijo – Los pequeños diablitos están en las escaleras, acomódate el gorro._

_Renee le hizo caso. Debía tener cuidado de que sus hijas pequeñas no la vean con el cabello muy pequeño, especialmente cuando había tenido su última sesión de quimioterapia hace un par de meses. Sabía que no eran tontas como para no darse cuenta que había algo extraño en su madre, pero al menos quería esperar a que crecieran para aclarárselo, si es que su situación llega a mejorar. _

_Había regresado a trabajar una semana después de salir del hospital y, ahora, debía irse por una semana a la ciudad. Sus hijas se quedarían con Cullen mientras ella no estaba, como siempre._

_- Niñas, ¿están listas? – preguntó saliendo a su encuentro – Ya saben, cualquier cosa me llaman, ¿de acuerdo? – asintieron – Denle un beso a su madre – bromeó y sus hijas se lanzaron a abrazarla hasta que escucharon la bocina de un carro – Vámos._

_Salieron de casa, saludando a Carlisle y los niños en el proceso. _

_- ¡Hola, Emmett! – saludaron Alice y Bella cuando se subieron al auto, él les sonrió antes de concentrarse nuevamente en el juego de su celular. _

_Rose se dio cuenta que no le había dicho lo bonita que se veía hoy, eso la molestó. Lo insultó por lo bajo, deseando que la escuchara para que le haga caso, pero no mostró señales de haberlo hecho. Se cruzó de brazos en el asiento, tratando de convencerse que no valía la pena._

_Alice y Jasper ya se habían entablado en una conversación sobre animes cuando Bella se sentó al costado de Edward. Se acercó a él, detectando un olor nuevo. Arrugó la nariz, confundida._

_- Hueles raro – dijo, apartándose para mirarlo a la cara._

_- Nueva colonia – le guiñó un ojo – Papá dijo que "matará a las chicas", aunque no sé a qué se refería. _

_- Yo tampoco – se encogió de hombros – Pero me gusta, no demoraré en acostumbrarme. – comentó y se recostó en su hombro, sin saber que había hecho que él se sonrojara. _

_Por otro lado, Carlisle ayudaba a Renee a bajar las escaleras del porche. Ella rodaba los ojos por su actitud tan protectora, aún cuando sabía que ya no se encontraba tan débil y podía hacer cualquier cosa._

_- Pareces más mi mamá que mi mejor amigo. – bromeó._

_- Si es necesario para que seas más cuidadosa, entonces no me importa. – sonrió, depositando un beso en su mejilla - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Renee lo quedó mirando – De acuerdo, no más preguntas sobre el tema. ¿Cuándo regresas?_

_- El miércoles – se montó en su auto después de abrazarlo como despedida._

**.**

Mamá tenía cáncer. Se lo detectaron un año y medio atrás de esa época. Nunca supe exactamente a qué se debía. Nunca quise preguntarle a Carlisle porque no haría ninguna diferencia, simplemente tenía una enfermedad que terminó con ella. Tuvo una recaída ese día en el aeropuerto mientras esperaba la llamada de su vuelo. Se le bajó la presión y la tuvieron que trasladar al hospital de Forks, órdenes estrictas del doctor Cullen.

Recuerdo estar en clase de arte, pintando con Jasper, y al siguiente minuto, siendo sacados de la escuela por Esme. Nos llevaron al hospital, diciendo que mamá estaba mal y la habían internado en la mañana. Yo no sabía qué significaba aquello pero era lo suficientemente malo como para tener a Rosalie llorando.

Todo el rato me mantuve cerca a Edward, odiaba los hospitales. Las enfermeras sostenían largas agujas, los doctores sonreían de una manera extraña y el olor me daba nausea. Las primeras semanas no nos dejaron verla porque no debía recibir visitas, algo así dijo Carlisle.

Esta vez, Renee se quedó en el hospital hasta el día de su partida. Dejó su trabajo cuando se dieron cuenta que los próximos meses serían sus últimos. La visitábamos todos los días después del colegio, y en los días soleados, si se encontraba con fuerzas, nos dejaban salir al jardín que servía para los pacientes de terapia. A ella le encantaban los días así y no se los perdía por nada del mundo.

Era horrible ver cómo día a día su cuerpo se iba deteriorando poco a poco. Perdió peso y llegó al punto que ya no podía moverse de la camilla para caminar. En sus últimas semanas, habló con cada uno de nosotros por separado. No habló con Alice ni conmigo pero presenciábamos el final.

**.**

_Bella estaba sentada en el pasillo junto a Rosalie, cuando vio a una señora vestida de manera formal, salir del cuarto de su madre. No la puso identificar porque llevaba un gorro cubriendo su rostro. Sus pensamientos hacia aquella extraña se vieron interrumpidos por Carlisle y Esme que cruzaron su campo de visión, olvidando lo que había visto segundos atrás._

_La pareja de esposos entró a la habitación con cara de tristeza, no había rastro de alegría en sus rostros desde haces unos meses. ¿Cómo sonreír al saber que una persona muy querida se encontraba en una situación como aquella? Esme se sentó frente a la camilla y Carlisle se quedó de pie, adoptando la postura de doctor que su bata le obligaba._

_- Así que, Doc., ¿cuándo me dan el alta? – bromeó Renee, tratando de alegrarlos – Ah, vamos, sonrían. Esta no es la imagen que quiero llevarme de ustedes. No si planeo que se la transmitan a mis hijas cuando ya no esté. _

_- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – preguntó su mejor amigo, sentándose junto a su esposa._

_- ¿No habrán pensado que de verdad las dejaría a manos del seguro social? – los tomó de la mano – Desde que me detectaron esta enfermedad, supe que sólo habían dos salidas al problema. Una chica debe ser precavida, ¿no? – les sonrió con todo el cariño que les tenía – Hablé con mi abogado y ya he planeado esto desde hace mucho. Las niñas pasaran a su cuidado cuando…ya saben._

_- Oh, Renee – lloró Esme, abrazándola fuertemente - ¿Por qué tú? Entre tantas personas… Nunca podré reemplazarte como madre, pero lo aceptaré si es lo que tú deseas… Simplemente, no puedes irte… No todavía… - se separó de ella y se excusó, saliendo de la habitación por las emociones fuertes que la embargaban._

_- Si es lo que en verdad quieres, lo aceptaré con gusto – dijo Carlisle cuando se sentó a su costado._

_- Te extrañaré tanto – susurró, acariciando su rostro con una mano – Cuídalas, ¿sí? – asintió, conteniendo las ganas de derramar algunas lágrimas por su amiga de la infancia. – Llama a Emmett cuando salgas, cariño._

_El doctor revisó sus signos vitales y que todo esté en orden antes de salir de la habitación, en busca de su hijo mayor. Renee dibujó una sonrisa llena de paz en sus labios, mirando por la ventana y hacia el atardecer. Susurró unas palabras a su difunto esposo, indicando que pronto estarían juntos de nuevos, aunque eso signifique dejar este mundo._

_- ¿Quién es Charlie? – la voz del niño la hizo brincar de su asiento. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era Emmett, y palmeó el lugar a su costado para que se sentara. _

_- Mi esposo – respondió, desordenando sus rizos._

_- ¿Dónde está?_

_- Arriba – apuntó con su dedo – Una estrella más del cielo… Ahora, pequeño, ha llegado el momento de hablar seriamente. – se acomodó en la cama – Tú sabes por lo que estoy pasando, y tus padres ya te habrán informado que no me queda mucho tiempo – asintió, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían al recordar ese hecho. – Sólo prométeme que las cuidarás y no dejarás que nadie les haga daño._

_- Lo prometo – dijo, hinchando su pecho de una forma adorable. – No te defraudaré._

_- Lo sé._

**.**

El día antes de su muerte, toda la familia pasó el día junto a ella, sin saber que ese sería el último. La llevamos al jardín en silla de ruedas, hicimos un picnic y nos reímos todo el día. No hubo malos momentos. Ese día, mis hermanas y yo nos quedamos a dormir en su cuarto, como habíamos hecho durante la semana. Fue una noche especial y no me imagino mi último recuerdo de ella de otra manera.

**.**

_- A ver si entendí – dijo Renee, observando a sus tres diablitos con sonrisas inocentes – Ustedes dos, - señaló a Rose y Alice – serán diseñadoras de moda. Y tú, – apuntó a Bella – ¿serás cantante?_

_- ¡Sí! – chilló la última – Seré la más famosa. Mis hermanas harán la ropa para mis conciertos. – las otras dos asintieron – Y tú… bueno, verás la plata que gaste. – terminó cruzándose de brazos._

_- Me llenarán de orgullo – Renee se secó la lágrima rápidamente._

_Sus hijas se le unieron en la cama y quedaron recostadas__. El presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder se instaló en el pecho de las cuatro, advirtiéndoles. No le prestaron atención y decidieron disfrutar el momento. Las tres hermanas se sentían cansadas, pero debían hacer algo antes de dormir. _

_- Niñas, – las llamó y ellas murmuraron en respuesta – nunca olviden lo mucho que las amo. Siempre lo haré, aunque no esté ahí para decírselos. Recuerden que nunca me iré de su lado y estaré presente. Lo prometo y no romperé esa promesa – las abrazó, llenando sus caras de besos._

_- Nosotras también, Mamá. – rieron por su actitud._

_- ¡Canta para nosotras! – dijo Bella._

_Renee las miró con tristeza, pensando que no podía cantar, ya que le molestaría la garganta y no pasaría de la primera estrofa. Pero igual lo intentó, por sus hijas. Probablemente sería la última vez que lo haga, y se arriesgó. Las pequeñas se pusieron cómodas a su lado y cerraron los ojos, escuchando atentamente a su madre. _

_My love, leave yourself behind __(Mi amor, te deja atrás)__  
__Beat inside me, leave you blind __(Late dentro de mí, te deja ciego)__  
__My love, you have found peace __(Mi amor, has encontrado paz)__  
__You were searching for release __(Estabas buscando por liberación)_

_Tonight you will sleep for good __(Esta noche dormirás para siempre)__  
__You will wait for me, my love __(Me esperarás, mi amor)__  
__Now I am strong, you gave me all __(Ahora soy fuerte, me diste todo)__  
__You gave all you had__(Diste todo lo que tenías)__  
__And now I am home __(Y ahora estoy en casa)_

_Hizo una pausa, descansando su garganta. Le dolía pero supo que valdría la pena si se trataba de sus hijas. Ellas ya se encontraban durmiendo. Sonrió, besando el tope de sus cabezas, y susurró la última frase antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo para siempre. _

_My love, leave yourself behind __(Mi amor, te deja atrás)__  
__Beat inside me, I'll be with you __(Late dentro de mía, yo estaré contigo)__**(1)**_

_**.**_

Al día siguiente, mamá falleció. Carlisle me había trasladado al cuarto de Edward cuando su turno nocturno en el hospital finalizó. Rosalie me despertó en la mañana, lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, diciendo que debíamos ir al hospital lo antes posible. Sabía que algo andaba mal, y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vi a enfermeros sacar a mi madre de su cuarto. Estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca y su cuerpo no se movía.

**.**

_Las piernas de Bella reaccionaron y corrió en esa dirección. Unos brazos la detuvieron de llegar a su destino. Era el doctor Cullen. La abrazó fuertemente, susurrando palabras para tratar de tranquilizarla. Sintió que trataba de convencerse a si mismo en vez de ella. _

_- ¡Necesito verla! – siguió llorando – ¡No pueden hacer esto!_

_- Lo siento, Bella – dijo antes de soltarla._

_La pequeña se confundió ante tu repentino comportamiento y se giró, siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada. Carlisle estaba mirando al frente, a una mujer mejor dicho. Bella la reconoció como la señora que salió aquella vez del cuarto de Renee. Se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. _

_Luego, Esme le tocó el hombro y fue envuelta por los brazos de su esposo. La señora hizo contacto con los ojos de Bella y se acercó a ella. Se agachó y le sonrió con pena. La besó en la coronilla y se fue._

_Pensó en ir tras su madre pero unos brazos que conocía a la perfección la sostuvieron. Se rindió en sus brazos. No podía retroceder el tiempo. Sintió como se sentaban en el piso, pegados a la pared. Bella escondió la cara en su pecho y le devolvió el abrazo, deseando que todo sea una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría._

_- Duele, Edward, – sollozó – duele._

_- Lo sé – respondió de igual manera, escondiendo su rostro en el pelo de ella._

_- Nos abandonó – murmuró._

_- No, Bella, – le reprochó – nunca vuelvas a pensar eso. Con el tiempo entenderás, pero una cosa es cierta, nunca las abandonó porque las amó mucho como para no hacer eso._

**.**

El entierro fue una semana después. Sólo asistieron mis hermanas, los Cullen y los de La Push. Fue algo privado. La enterraron junto a la tumba de mi padre. Los doctores dijeron que murió en paz, ya que sucedió mientras dormía. Los sedantes hicieron su efecto y bloquearon cualquier intento de dolor.

Esme y Carlisle se convirtieron en mis padres adoptivos, como mamá mencionó en su testamento y, según ella, ya había arreglado desde que le informaron sobre su situación. Mi mejor amigo pasó a ser mi hermano. Nada volvió a la normalidad porque después de un episodio como aquel, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Sin embargo, aprendimos a vivir con ello. Aprendimos en transformar los recuerdos en hermosos pedacitos de felicidad que alegraban nuestros días.

Al poco tiempo, nos mudamos a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que no soportábamos seguir viviendo en el lugar que una vez llamamos hogar. Todos los días en el aniversario de su muerte, la familia se junta, sin importar en qué parte del mundo nos encontremos, y la pasamos juntos. En honor a Renee.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, pasó algo que causó un resentimiento con mi, en ese entonces, mejor amigo y algo más. Pero esa es otra historia, de la cual pronto les contaré.

* * *

**(1)** Sia - My Love

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta! No actualicé en las dos ultimas semanas porque estuve en semana de exámenes pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y estaré actualizando la próxima para el tercer capitulo. En verdad creo que hice una buena elección al editar toda la historia, ya que hay varias cosas que he podido cambiar y me siento mejor sobre ellas.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Majo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía

* * *

**Summary:** Ellas tienen una banda,ellos también y a esto le agregamos fama. Bella y Edward tuvieron un pasado juntos que acabó en dolor ¿Qué pasará cuando después de tres años, se encuentren de nuevo y hagan firmar a ambas bandas para un tour mundial juntos? Bella juró no volver a caer pero podrá soportar la tentación?

* * *

**Chapter 3:** No way in Hell

- ¿Quisieras bajarle el volumen a esa cosa? – gruñí – George Clooney me estaba diciendo lo bien que me veía en ese vestido.

- En tus sueños…

Abrí los ojos a regañadientes, agradeciendo que era noche porque así no vería cuan alto estábamos volando. Sólo veía las luces de la ciudad. Le tenía miedo a las alturas, por eso tomaba pastillas para dormir durante los vuelos. Especialmente si duraban más de cuatro horas, que era lo que tomaba ir desde California hasta Illinois.

Jacob me había despertado de mi hermoso sueño con el señor Clooney gracias a su estúpido videojuego. Volvería a dormir pero soy de las personas que una vez levantadas, nada las devolverá a la cama. Busqué mi neceser entre las cosas de mi bolso y me dirigí al baño para tratar de lucir más presentable. No me había visto al espejo pero era evidente que mi pelo estaba enmarañado y mi clara reflejaba cansancio.

Jacob y yo teníamos planeado viajar en una aerolínea pero llegamos tarde - como siempre - y tuvimos que utilizar el jet privado. No me gustaban mucho las exclusividades, pero a veces eran necesarias.

Nos avisaron que dentro de poco estaríamos aterrizando y debíamos abrochar nuestros cinturones de seguridad. Una vez en tierra firme, fuimos por nuestras maletas y nos encaminamos a la salida del aeropuerto con varias miradas puestas sobre nosotros. Odiaba tanto a los camarógrafos. No te dejaban avanzar y te dejaban ciega con sus tremendos flashes. Al principio era insoportable pero ahora tan solo irritante, especialmente cuando los comentarios que sueltan son los mismos. Preguntaban por el cantante Edward Cullen, si ya me estaba acostando con mi guardaespaldas, o por falsos conflictos con otros artistas.

En serio, las revistas necesitaban concentrarse en sus propias vidas en vez de las del resto. Es estresante saber que estas siendo observada en todo momento. Si tropiezas en la calle, lo publicaban para que la gente se riera por una semana; si dejabas un club con un par de copas de más, lo escribían para que comiencen a criticarte. Ah, vamos. Uno quiere divertirse de vez en cuando.

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento del auto que nos llevaba al hotel. La giré hacia el costado, encontrando a Jacob con la mirada puesta en su PS Vita. Rodé los ojos, se comportaba como un niño cuando jugaba con ese aparato todo el maldito día.

- ¿Sigues jugando esa maldita cosa? – pregunté incrédula – Sabía que no debí dártelo. Un reloj hubiera servido mejor como regalo de cumpleaños.

- Debiste pensar en las consecuencias. – respondió sin siquiera mirarme, estaba idiotizado por el maldito objeto. – Entiéndelo, Bella, jugar video juegos es tan importante para mí como lo es la masturbación para un adolescente.

- Necesitas una enamorada.

- Y tú necesitas un polvo, a ver si de esa forma dejas de molestarme.

Me senté completamente rígida en el asiento por su comentario. _Hijo de puta_, pensé. No era ningún secreto entre nosotros que habían pasado mucho desde que estuve con un hombre. Para ser exactos, desde que dejé Forks. Simplemente no estaba interesada en el sexo sin compromiso. Aparte, había cierta persona de quien todavía no me había olvidado por completo.

_¿Te estas escuchando?_

¡Por dios! No he tenido sexo en años. Soy una maldita necesitada.

Cubrí mi rostro entre mis manos y gemí de frustración mientras abandonaba mi postura. Me agaché, tirando mi cabeza sobre el asiento de cuero, a la altura de las piernas de Jacob. Pensé en enseñarle mi dedo corazón pero lo que dijo era verdad. Necesitaba a alguien entre mis piernas.

- Además, – siguió hablando – digamos que eso de enamorarme no estará en mis planes por un largo tiempo. El tema no me causa interés. Tan solo mira como terminó lo tuyo.

- Eres la peor persona en el planeta. – mi voz sonó amortiguada por mis manos – Te divierte mi sufrimiento. – quise ignorar lo que dijo, no estaba con ganas para hablar de corazones rotos. – Jake, no he tenido un verdadero orgasmo en años. – dije jalando mi cabello sin abandonar mi postura.

- ¿Sabes, Marie? – gruñí ante la mención mi segundo nombre. – Eres una mujer muy atractiva y que seas mi mejor amiga no significa que sea inmune a tu belleza. – me levanté, mirándolo directamente a los ojos por lo que estaba diciendo – ¿Qué?

- Estas diciendo, Billie, – fue su turno de lucir disgustado – que te provoco ¿erecciones? Que te ¿excito? – mi tono de voz fue uno divertido.

- No, Swan. – solté una risita – Estoy diciendo que cuando quieras…, cuando te canses… Ya sabrás a quién llamar. Puedo llegar a ser un buen amigo – levantó sus cejar y las movió en tono sugerente.

- Si _él_ te escuchara en estos momentos, habrías dejado de existir. Igual, sé que estas bromeando y no te atreverías a hacer algo como eso, Billie precioso. – arrugué mi nariz e hice una mueca tierna para molestarlo.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, tu mejor amigo puede llegar a ser tu pareja de toda la vida. . supe que no lo dijo para referirse a él y yo, sino a mi relación anterior. Lo ignoré de nuevo.

- ¡Jacob Black! ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas enamorado de Anthony? – me había acostumbrado al imperceptible dolor que provocaba al mencionarlo. - ¿Él lo sabe?

- Muy graciosa, Marie. – habíamos llegado al hotel – A ver quién te ayudará con esas maletas ahora.

- Hay algo llamado "botones" **(1)**, amigo.

Bajamos rápidamente del coche, pasando a través de los flashes que iluminaban toda la entrada. Nos refugiamos dentro del lobby, esperando por nuestras maletas que eran sacadas por otros hombres. Luego de darnos las llaves para nuestras respectivas habitaciones, subimos por el ascensor.

Jacob me había propuesto salir para distraernos, ya que era viernes y era un buen día para visitar algún club. En ese momento me pareció una buena idea pero ahora no tanto. Estaba cansada, física y mentalmente. Esta era una de las pocas veces en las que decidía no salir y quedarme sola.

Hablar de temas personales me ponía de esta manera.

Cansada.

- ¡Ah, vamos! – exclamó cuando le conté sobre mi decisión – Será divertido. ¿Piensas quedarte en tu aburrida habitación un viernes por la noche?

- No estoy de humor, y si voy, no será lo mismo.

- De acuerdo – suspiró – Mañana almorzamos fuera, ¿no? – levanté mi pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de besarlo en la mejilla como despedida.

- ¡Usa protección, Clamidia! – le grité cuando se alejaba por el pasillo.

- ¡Y tú disfruta del sexo que no tendrás!

Reí mientras entraba a la suite. No sé qué haría sin Jacob. Él era más que un amigo, era como un hermano, de esos que son difíciles de encontrar. Es imposible no encariñarse con esa sonrisa traviesa y esos ojos alegres. Mide aproximadamente un metro con noventa centímetros, bastante alto y con un porte musculoso, lo cual lo hace perfecto para el trabajo.

Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo es que llegó a ser mi guardaespaldas. Una cosa es que lo comentes de broma cuando eres una mocosa de trece años, pero otra es que se haga realidad. Recuerdo cuando se lo pregunté, me dijo que su tío tenía una compañía y no sé qué más. Sólo sé que un día me llamó preguntando si necesitaba un guardia de seguridad – por la gran popularidad que estaba alcanzando – y, al siguiente minuto ya estaba contratado.

Hice una buena decisión al dejarlo tomar el puesto, es muy bueno en lo que hace y toma la seriedad necesaria si la situación lo requiere. Cuando no se encuentra en posición de alerta es una buena compañía, te hace reír y pasar un buen rato, incluso cuando te encuentras triste.

Lo mejor de todo es que nos parecemos en muchos aspectos, por eso podemos hablar de cualquier tema sin sentirnos incómodos al respecto. Ángela no puede creer como es que él y yo podemos hablar un sinfín de cosas que normalmente no se comparte con el sexo opuesto, y no sentirnos extraños. Sin duda era una clase de amistad especial que teníamos.

Dejé la maleta sin desempacar a un lado de la cama y busqué en ella por ropa más cómoda. No tenía hambre, por lo que no pedí servicio a la habitación y me senté en uno de los sofás, mirando a la ciudad a través de los ventanales.

Conocí a Jacob unos años atrás, cuando todavía vivía con mis padres – Esme y Carlisle. Tenía alrededor de trece años y él era un año mayor que Edward y yo. Vivía con sus padres y sus hermanas en La Push, una reserva dentro de Forks. El instituto al que asistía con mis hermanos programó una salida escolar a ese lugar para el curso de Biología. Como Edward – en ese entonces mi enamorado – y yo compartíamos esa clase, fuimos juntos.

Jacob se encontraba entre los guías, llamando la atención de algunas chicas por su bronceada piel y buen cuerpo. Las muy perras vieron que parecía mayor y se mostraron interesadas pero nos sorprendimos al saber que tenía casi nuestra edad. Luego de ese día, no sé cómo nos volvimos amigos. Lo presentamos antes nuestros hermanos y papás, llevándose bien con la familia. Desde ese día, nos volvimos inseparables hasta que….bueno, hasta que me fui del pueblo y me independicé.

Me di cuenta que había estado mordiendo mi labio inferior todo este tiempo y estaba comenzando a doler. Mi mente estaba rondando por lugares peligrosos. Saqué un paquete de _Lucky Strike_ de mi bolso junto con un encendedor. Bien, si iba a pensar en _él_ al menos debía estar preparada. No me agradaba mucho la idea de fumar, odiaba el olor del tabaco y el humo cuando no tenía un cigarro entre mis labios, pero ayudaba a relajarme.

Encendí uno y dejé los demás sobre la mesa. Eso sería suficiente. Salí al balcón y apoyé mis brazos en la baranda. Le di una calada antes de concentrarme en las luces de la ciudad que iluminaban sus calles y la vida nocturna.

_Edward._

Cerré los ojos ante el pensamiento de su nombre e ignoré el dolor que se expandió por mi pecho al recordarlo. Boté el humo por la nariz – algo que aprendí de él. Mentiría si dijera que no lo extraño, que no ansío sus caricias o la forma en la que me sentía cuando su cuerpo estaba junto al mío. Como mi corazón se aceleraba al mirar esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, lo feliz que era cuando sus brazos me rodeaban, y que sus suaves besos me llevaran al cielo.

_Edward_.

Extrañaba cada parte de él, desde su voz y su risa hasta su mera presencia, sentirlo cerca y poder aspirar su aroma, ese que me volvía loca.

A veces, el sentimiento de añoranza era tan fuerte que llegaba a soñar despierta. Cuando me acostaba en mi cama y la soledad me invadía, imaginaba que él se encontraba a mi lado. Me atraería al círculo de sus brazos y yo escondería mi cara en su pecho, inhalaría ahí, sintiéndome completa. Él sonreiría ante mi actitud y su suave risa inundaría la habitación para susurrarme cariñosas palabras en mi oído.

De esa manera tan perfecta, llena de amor, me hundiría en sueños donde él era el protagonista.

Lo peor vendría después, al despertar, cuando mi cuerpo busque su calor entre las sabanas, encontrando nada más que una cama fría. Miraría el techo mientras un par de lágrimas silenciosas se pierden entre mi cabello, a diferencia de ahora que se sienten calientes contra mis mejillas. Era cruel y masoquista pero de esa forma podía tener mis diez segundos en el paraíso. Dolía, mucho, pero valía la pena.

Dolía hacerme la valiente con personas alrededor, mostrar una sonrisa que significaba que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad querías gritar y compartir tus penas con alguien que no estaba ahí. Muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de encontrarme sola y poder liberar aquellos pensamientos que mantenía ocultos en una oscura parte de mi mente para que mis emociones no me dominen.

Ocasiones como estas, sintiendo que una parte de mi había sido arrancada y el vacío en mi interior se hacía presente.

Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, sabía que no valía la pena llorar – por la forma en que mi cuento de hadas terminó – pero era inevitable. Siempre que trataba de dar razones por las que no debería, había un "pero".

No sé cuánto duraría este sentimiento o cuantas veces pasará lo mismo hasta que me ponga un _alto_ y ya no me deprima su recuerdo. Cuantas veces sentiría que el mundo se me viene encima y su peso sería intolerable. Cuantas veces tendré la urgencia de llamarlo, sólo para colgar al segundo que escuche su aterciopelada voz.

_Sólo es cuestión de tiempo_.

Suspiré, apagando el cigarro, lista para volver dentro.

Siempre sería cuestión de tiempo.

**.**

**Lunes**

- ¿Qué te dijo la chica, entonces? – pregunté mientras Demetri (el guardia de seguridad y chofer que se me había sido asignado para Chicago) abría la puerta para mí y era recibida por el clima soleado - ¿Tenía enamorado? ¿Creía que eras algún tipo de violador? – Jacob rodó los ojos – Porque, ¡hey!, hasta yo pensaría eso.

- Ja Ja, sigue así y verás quién pedirá una reasignación – fue mi turno de voltear los ojos - Dijo que no estaba buscando algo pasajero.

- ¡Y qué mierda hacía en una discoteca vestida como puta!

- ¡Lo mismo pensé yo! – su tono de voz casi chillón me hizo reír – Tuve que dejarla de lado y conformarme con la rubia cerca al bar. Aunque sea le saqué el número – me guiñó el ojo.

- Nadie puede resistirse a Billie.

- Exacto… ¡Oye!

- Bebé llorón – dije entre risas a la vez que lo empujaba hacia la tienda de mascotas y le decía a Demetri que nos esperara fuera. Ese tipo me daba miedo.

Apenas entramos, escuchamos sonidos de varios animales mezclados entre ellos. El lugar era enorme, las paredes estaban cubiertas de peceras, en medio había un árbol artificial dentro de un exhibidor gigante con gatos y del techo colgaban jaulas con diferentes tipos de pájaros. Al fondo había una puerta doble con la palabra "Perros" y casitas de roedores en una esquina.

Una chica, masticando su chicle ruidosamente, se nos acercó. Era simpática pero su actitud y edad mostraban que era un trabajo de verano.

- Hola, bienvenidos a _Eli's Pet Shop_, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar? – saludó, jugando con un walkie-talkie entre sus manos.

- Estamos buscando una mascota – respondió mi amigo sin darse cuenta de lo estúpido que aquello había sonado.

- No me digas… - la chica cambió su peso al otro pie, claramente aburrida.

Luego de informarle que queríamos un perro, nos guió hacia las puertas dobles y las empujó dejando a la vista un ambiente diferente. Era un tipo de patio interno con el piso cubierto de césped artificial y gran cantidad de caninos separado en secciones de acuerdo a su edad. Giré para hablar con la chica pero ya no estaba a mi lado.

Malditos adolescentes.

Caminé hacia un grupo de perros pequeños que no eran bebés.

- ¿Qué piensas? – señale a un hermoso Rottweiler que gritaba ser cargado.

- ¿No quieres mejor una puta piraña?

- Ah, vamos, es inofensivo. – no puede resistirme más y lo tome en mis brazos – Es una ternurita, Jake. Tan sólo míralo. – lo acerqué a su rostro y él retrocedió un paso. Estaba con ganas de jugar así que volví a repetir la acción un par de veces hasta que se molestó – Aguafiestas.

- Deberías llevarlo – me dijo con una sonrisa extraña – De ese modo, se acordará de ti al observar sus bellos ojos chocolate – le lancé una mirada fulminante, sonrojándome, y me fui en otra dirección dando grandes zancadas, escuchando su risa de fondo.

Sí, bueno, ya que el cumpleaños de _El Innombrable_ sería mañana, pensé en regalarle un cachorro. Sé que lo típico es que el hombre le regale el perro a la mujer pero yo no encajaba entre las personas normales. Además, en el último cumpleaños que pasamos juntos hace unos años, comentó que siempre quiso tener un perro con pinta de malo, ya que Sammy – el que vive con nuestros padres – es completamente inofensivo.

Estuve viendo alguno que me llame la atención pero, al parecer, todos eran opacados por las malditas palabras de Jacob sobre sus ojos. Lo peor es que me gustó, ¿okey? ¡Demonios! No ocultaré que quería eso, que cada vez que mire al perro se acuerde mis aburridos ojos. Vamos, el marrón no era muy llamativo que digamos.

Llamé a un chico asistente que se encontraba cerca y le informé sobre mi decisión. Jacob se acercó en el momento que el chico iba a preparar al perro.

- Sabía que no te resistirías a la idea – me dijo.

- Si hablas sobre poder asustarte cada vez que pueda con el animal, entonces sí.

Supe que no replicaría porque su rostro palideció.

**.**

**Martes**

Estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión, sin nada mejor que hacer, mientras el nuevo cachorro dormía a un costado de la cama. Todavía no tenía nombre, no era buena para eso, y al ser hembra lo complicaba un poco. No pensaba llamarla nombres comunes. ¡Ni siquiera es mía! Era su regalo, punto.

Apagué la tele y lancé el control hacia alguna parte de la habitación, importándome una reverenda mierda si se rompía o dañaba. Tenía suficiente plata como para pagarlo. Ugh, eso sonó muy arrogante. Debería tirar mi cerebro por el balcón de la forma en que los hombres lo hacen todo el tiempo. Para ellos no es nada difícil hablar tontería y media, o hacer tontería y media, sin arrepentirse luego de un rato. Lo he visto en primera—

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los insistentes toques en la puerta. Le grité a Jake que abriera pero su juego era más importante que realizar su trabajo. Sigo preguntándome para qué carajo le pagaba a ese… ese… ¡bueno para nada!

No, Jacob es una buena persona _¡Perdón Jake!_

Los toques se convirtieron en puñetazos.

- ¡La puta que las…! – grité abriendo la puerta de un tirón, arrepintiéndome de haber dicho tal barbaridad.

- Eres un verdadero camionero, Bella, ¿sabías eso? – Rosalie me miraba con una perfecta ceja arqueada – Si Esme te escuchara en estos momentos…

- Si, si, como sea. - Alice agitó su mano en la cara de mi hermana, a quien no le agradó el gesto, y paso por mi costado como si fuera su bendita habitación de hotel – Necesitamos alistarnos o llegaremos tarde, querida.

- ¡Cierto, sólo tenemos hasta las nueve! – a mi hermana mayor se le pasó el disgusto y siguió a mi otra hermana hasta el baño, saludando a Jacob en el proceso.

- ¡Son las tres de la tarde! – chillé sin creer que necesitaban más de dos horas para alistarse.

Debería estar acostumbrada, ya que toda mi vida había lidiado con ese par de lunáticas, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme. Podían pasar doce horas encerradas en su habitación sólo para salir a la vuelta de la esquina. Por eso les temía y de ahí venía mi fobia hacia las tardes junto a ellas.

- Por cierto, ¿a dónde piensan ir? – pregunté apoyándome en el marco de la puerta… sin evitarlo, mi cerebro hizo _clic_ - ¡Hoy es el concierto! ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?! – me acerqué a mi maleta, dispuesta a comenzar a alistarme.

- En verdad, Ángela se confundió al decírtelo, el concierto es mañana. Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu _amante _y deberías comenzar a alistarte si no quieres—

Un lloriqueo la interrumpió en medio de su discurso. Rápidamente cubrí al dueño del ruido con la sábana de la cama. Sonreí nerviosamente, rogando para que no lo haya escuchado. No tenía idea que ellas vendrían hoy día, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de informarles sobre la situación, como habrán visto.

Alice no era fan de los perros y se demoraba en acostumbrarse a ellos. Le tomó cinco años para que pueda acariciar la cabeza de Sammy sin que comience a gritar. Fue un progreso.

- Dime que eso no es lo que creo que es. – susurró con los ojos cerrados y completamente estática en su lugar – Bella Swan…

- E-es un… ¿dinosaurio?

- ¡Qué estabas pensando!

- ¡Hey! – le dije, descubriendo al animal y meciéndolo en mis brazos para que se le pasara el susto. Grave error. Alice lanzó un gritito muy agudo para mis oídos. – Es inofensivo, ¿ya? No es para tanto.

- Allie, no jodas y anda calentando la plancha – Rose la hizo a un lado y se acercó a mi lado – Bella, es precioso, ¿por qué lo compraste? – la sangre subió a mi cara sin quererlo – Oh… Es un regalo raro pero creo que le gustará – sonrío – Eso significa que vendrás con nosotras, ¿no?

- Sí, claro. Iré a una fiesta, en donde estarán algunos famosos, con un perro y le diré: _"Hey, sé que no nos vemos desde hace unos años y que te grité unas cosas muy feas cuando me fui pero, ¡adivina qué! Te doy este perro. No significa que estamos bien pero igual te lo doy ¡Adiós!" _– la rubia puso los ojos en blanco – El chico probablemente me odia… ¡y yo también! Así que, no, no iré a su fiesta.

Rosalie regresó al baño diciendo algo como "los chicos de hoy en día" bajo su aliento. No le di más vueltas al asunto y decidí darle la comida al pobre perro que no había comido desde muy temprano. Lo sé, soy muy irresponsable. Ya quiero ver cuando tenga hijos… seré la peor madre del planeta.

_¿Quién será del desafortunado de tenerte como esposa? ¿Tal vez un cobrizo con sonrisa ladeada?_

Vete a la mierda, conciencia, directamente a la mierda.

**.**

- ¿Segura que te quedarás? – me preguntó Alice por milésima vez en la noche mientras tecleaba algo en su celular.

- Muchas veces me pregunto si Charlie te dejó caer de cabeza cuando eras una bebé o que tienes un serio problema para entender ciertas cosas, duende. – al parecer no la ofendí ni se inmutó. Suspiré, respondiendo a su pregunta – Saldré pero no con ustedes. – regresé la vista a mi laptop.

- ¿Osea… te quedarás?

Lance un grito para nada femenino, provocando que Jacob me mirara asustado desde el otro lado del sofá. En toda la tarde no dejó de preguntarme la razón por la cual no iría. Ya les había dejado en claro que no era el mejor momento para velo. Por supuesto que quería ver a mis hermanos, los extraño demasiado, pero no estaba preparada para hacerlo hoy.

- ¿Te divertirás sin mí? – Jake habló cuando mi hermana regresó al cuarto.

- Si.

- ¿Sola?

- Con una amiga.

- Dime que no hablas de la pelirroja, esa mujer me vuelve loco… ese trasero tan… – lo escuché gemir pero no me atreví a quitar la vista de la pantalla.

- Ella misma.

Vanessa – Nessie o Ness para los amigos – era una chica que conocí el año anterior en una discoteca. Sus papas eran dueños de una compañía importante en Chicago y, a pesar de tener mucha plata, no era algo que le importara y me cayó bien al instante. Nos habíamos mantenido en contacto y ahora que me encontraba en la ciudad, habíamos quedado en vernos esta noche.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – se aceró y juntó sus manos en un acto infantil – Por favor, por favor, por favorcito. – rodé los ojos – Isabella, soy tu guardaespaldas, tengo que estar presente… ¿sí?

- ¿No tienes la adorada fiesta de tu mejor amigo? – le lancé una sonrisa malvada – Ya dije que te daré la noche libre, Dimitri me acompañará. Además, es una noche de chicas y tú no entras en la ecuación. ¡Ni siquiera le caes bien!

- Algún día, Bellita, algún día la tendré en mi cama.

Reí con ganas, cerrando mi portátil y yendo al cuarto para alistarme. Me puse una blusa y unos jeans ajustados. Pensaba pasar una noche tranquila con Nessie, así que no me arreglé mucho pero le pedí a Alice que me maquillara suavemente, por lo que recibí una mirada coqueta.

- Bella, ¿será que cambiaste de opinión y vendrás con nosotras? – Rose levantó sus cejas sugestivamente. - ¿O será que piensas pasar una noche alocada?

- A veces te pareces mucho a Emmett, ¿sabías? – pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, peinándolo – Aparte, tú tendrás una noche muy productiva.

- A diferencia tuya, hermanita, - Rosalie se adelantó – No he tenido sexo en unos dos meses y mi consolador ya no es tan eficiente – hice un sonido extraño para que dejara los detalles de lado. Sonrió y tomó mi pelo hacia los dos lado de mi rostro, dejando una raya al medio – Santa Isabella, ¿qué tal suena? Creo que me podría acostumbrar.

- Prefiero que hables sobre el pene de tu enamorado, en vez de estar gritando los detalles de mi vida sexual a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Mi osito! Ya pronto lo veré, tan solo…

- Bueno, ya que el azúcar se le subió a la cabeza, sigue con tu trabajo, Alice – sonreí abiertamente, esperando que dejen el tema sobre el sexo que yo no tenía.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te acuestas con alguien, Bells?

- Dije que siguieras con tu trabajo.

**.**

- Siéntete libre de relajarte un poco esta noche, no creo que haya ningún alboroto. – Dimitri asintió, sin responder, antes de entrar al bar.

El gorila me parecía extraño, no hablaba y siempre estaba serio. Borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, alzándome sobre las puntas de los pies para localizar la cabellera de Nessie. La vi en un taburete junto a la barra, alzando sus brazos graciosamente para llamar mi atención.

Este lugar era muy concurrido por celebridades o gente adinerada cuando visitaban Chicago, hacían las mejores hamburguesas y el ambiente te hacía sentir en casa. Esta noche no estaba lleno pero si habían varias personas.

- ¡Bella! – chilló mi amiga cuando nos abrazamos – ¡No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé! – retrocedió un paso, escaneándome con sus ojos. – ¿Te pintaste el pelo? Porque se ve más claro, castaño diría yo. Incluso te veo más delgada, ¿has estado yendo al gimnasio? – enarcó una ceja – ¿O será por alguna otra actividad extracurricular? Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el sexo y las calorías…

Les presento a Vanessa Masen, una pelirroja natural con ojos pícaros color gris, alta, y voluptuosa. Fácilmente le hacía competencia a Rosalie en la apariencia pero poseían bellezas diferentes. Me recordaba a Alice, por la facilidad que tenía al hablar con otras personas aunque ella nunca perdía el tiempo para decir alguna frase morbosa que te hacía reír.

- Yo también te extrañé, Ness – dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en el taburete a su costado y ordenaba algo para comer y un vaso con agua, no estaba con ganas de beber hoy día – ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Algún chisme picante?

- Digamos que las leyendas son ciertas sobre los ecuatorianos y lo muy dotados que son…

- ¿Viajaste a Ecuador?

- No, pero conocí uno en Nueva York, fue uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida. – reí, tomando un sorbo de mi vaso – Te juro que amo esa ciudad, tenemos que ir juntas un día de estos, con tus hermanas también, por supuesto. Por cierto, ¿cómo están ellas? Escuché que sacarán una nueva línea pero todavía no ponen fecha, y me parece haber visto una nueva canción tuya.

- La verdad no sé nada sobre la compañía, ellas se encargan de todo. No he escuchado noticias de la disquera sobre un nuevo álbum pero tenemos un concierto mañana, aquí. – le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa y mastiqué rápidamente – Supongo que nos estarán dando un respiro, el anterior salió en Abril y estoy exhausta.

- Bueno, el anterior fue un gran éxito. Espero que te dejen descansar por un año por eso – bromeó.

- Ya quisiera. Hice un par de colaboraciones con unos artistas pero aparte de eso, todo ha estado tranquilo.

Vanessa recorrió su mirada alrededor del local y se removió en su asiento, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté, divertida por su actitud.

- Estoy buscando al cachondo hombre que tienes como guardia. – me atoré con mi bebida – Ah, dime que está usando traje. Sus músculos se marcan exquisitamente, es la cosa más caliente que he visto en mi vida. – se dio por vencida cuando no encontró lo que quería, yo seguía recuperándome – ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Jacob? – dije con dificultad, tosiendo un poco.

- Hasta ahora no te creo, es imposible que no te lo hayas tirado.

- Vocabulario, mujer.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú? – sonrió triunfante al ver que estaba en lo cierto – ¿Dónde está?

- Le di la noche libre, es el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo así que… – dejé la fase en el aire, sin ganas de entrar en detalles – Espera… tú lo odias, ¿por qué has cambiado de parecer? ¿La distancia te hizo entrar en razón?

- Ay, calla. – me empujó con una sonrisa en sus labios – Dios me dio los ojos para ver, ¿no? No lo soportaré pero reconozco que está más bueno que… que… No sé, pero es un pecado andante.

- No es para tanto.

- Lo dices porque no es tu tipo, pero el mío sí. – dijo antes de ordenar otra bebida – Es muy difícil contenerse al estar a su lado cuando todo lo que quieres es quitarle la ropa y montártelo como cual caballo…

_Sé a qué te refieres_.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, la espera valdrá la pena. – suspiró teatralmente – Lo dejaré sufrir un poco más, no soy tan fácil – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección – ¡Es cierto! – no cambié mi postura – De acuerdo, sólo cuando quiero.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema, como había previsto, incluso cuando un chico pidió por un autógrafo junto con una foto. Conversamos de varias cosas y lo que habíamos hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separadas. El local se fue llenando conforme pasaba la noche y cuando vi a Nessie ponerse más feliz de lo habitual, supe que era hora de irnos.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos pusimos nuestros abrigos para salir a las calles de Chicago. Si bien, el clima de esta ciudad era generalmente frío, el mes de Junio era un buen momento para el verano aunque nunca debías fiarte mucho de eso.

- Si no trajiste a Mr. Cachondo, – preguntó Ness mientras enrollaba su brazo con el mío para tener mejor equilibrio – entonces ¿viniste sola?

- Me dieron uno extra, está caminando unos pasos atrás de nosotras para darnos algo de espacio – volteó para ver si estaba en lo cierto – Es demasiado callado, creo que hasta ahora no lo he escuchado hablar. He llegado a la conclusión de que su voz es aguda y por eso no se atreve a decir una palabra.

- Bueno, no se ve nada mal como para tener una voz vergonzosa… - rodé los ojos – Oye, me acabo de acordar de algo, ¿recuerdas aquel chico del que me comentaste cuando vivías en ese pueblo… como se llama? ¿Fort, Tork…?

- Forks.

- ¡Ese! – chilló muy alto para mi gusto – Ya, la cosa es que nunca me llevaste a decir su nombre.

- Y nunca lo sabrás.

- Ah, vamos. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – hizo un puchero con sus labios – Ni siquiera es famoso como para… ¿o sí? ¡Isabella! Si no me lo has dicho es porque es famoso, y lo reconoceré cuando lo digas. ¿Es actor? ¿Cantante? ¿Algún empresario conocido? ¿Atleta? Al menos que sea como esos que hicieron algún logro, algo así como Bill Gates o Steve Jobs… ¿No es ninguno de ellos, no? – comencé a reír por sus ocurrencias.

- Nunca te diré. – cruzamos la pista cuando vimos que no pasaba ningún carro – Aunque debes dejar de gritar, no quiero que nos vean. La noche ha sido muy agradable y planeo que siga de este modo.

Sabía que no debí haberlo mencionado o al menos tocar madera para que no se hiciera realidad. Cuando aprenderé…

Como si los hubiera convocado un par de metros adelante, en la acera del costado, había un gran grupo de paparazzi en la salida de un hotel que gritaban cosas ininteligibles. Le dije a Nessie que comenzara a caminar rápido para que no seamos vistas y evitemos todo el alboroto. Le hice una señal a Dimitri para que esté alerta a cualquier problema.

Todo fue en cámara lenta.

Moví mis ojos hacia el hotel, curiosa por saber de quién se trataba para causar tremendo griterío hasta que vi _su_ pelo. Reconocería ese color entre una multitud, ese extraño color bronce que al estar expuesto al sol, salían destellos rubios. Estaba luchando por llegar a su auto y las personas a su alrededor gritaban su nombre.

Entonces, sucedió lo que temí y a la vez anhelé por años. Mi corazón dejó de latir para comenzar a hacerlo como un maldito colibrí. La respiración se atoró en mi garganta y sentí un cosquilleó recorrer mi cuerpo entero – a pesar de ser alto, no pude vislumbrar su cara y lo agradecí. Como si nos hubieran apuntado con un reflector, uno de los idiotas con sus cámaras giró y cruzamos miradas, sabiendo que todo se convertiría en caos.

Juntemos dos personas extremadamente famosas separadas por escasos metros, nada agradable diría yo.

- ¡AHI ESTA ISABELLA SWAN!

_¡Dije noche tranquila, no que liberen el maldito infierno!_

- Posa conmigo, Bella – sí, a la muy maldita le encantaban las fotos.

- A la mierda con tus poses, quiero llegar al puto hotel.

- Y así querías que cuide mi vocabulario.

Dimitri estuvo a nuestro lado en un segundo y fuimos rodeadas por su cuerpo que nos guió con pasos apresurados hacia la camioneta de la esquina. Todos gritaban nuestros nombres y sus cámaras me cegaban, confiando en Dimitri. Abrió una puerta negra y nos subimos al vehículo rápidamente. Vanessa no perdió la oportunidad, sacando el cuerpo por la ventana y mandando besitos hacia los camarógrafos.

Mi cuerpo por afuera estaba inmóvil pero por adentro estaba gritando, chillando y casi llorando. Tenía demasiadas emociones aglomeradas en mi interior y no estaba segura si debía moverme o quedar así, temiendo mis acciones. Todo el tiempo que estuve en el círculo de los paparazzi, la sensación de ser observada por Edward Cullen estuvo presente. Esa sensación que no supe que extrañaba, hasta ahora.

- ¡Ese tipo era Edward Cullen! – exclamó Ness a mi lado – Es muy sexy, ¿sabías? Lo he visto en revistas pero nunca en persona, debo decir que las imágenes no le hacen justicia.

- No, no le hacen. – susurré, sorprendida de mi voz temblorosa.

_Isabella, concéntrate. Vamos, no dejes que te dominen._

- ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó hasta apoyar su mano sobre mi brazo – ¿Por qué…? ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso…? ¡Imposible! ¡Vi cómo lo miraste! No me digas que él es… ¡Él es!

- ¿A dónde, señorita Cullen? – preguntó Dimitri, observándome desde el asiento del conductor, no sabía qué decir. – ¿Señorita Cullen?

No me molestaba que me llamaran por el otro apellido, después de todo yo fui la que le pedí a la compañía de seguridad que utilizara "Cullen", en vez del artístico "Swan". Pero Nessie estaba presente y yo no le había comentado nada sobre mis padres verdaderos o de los nombres de mis hermanos adoptivos, menos del "chico de Forks". La información de mi familia estaba por todo el Internet pero, al parecer, Vanessa era ajena a esa parte.

- Al hotel – esta vez mi voz sonó dura.

Mi mente estaba siendo dominada por el nombre de una persona, una persona a la cual no estaba lista para encarar, como habrán visto. En el fondo escuchaba la voz de Vanessa, diciendo que debía contarle un montón de cosas que había omitido en mi historia. Ignoré todo eso, las voces de mi amiga, y el hecho que el gorila finalmente había hablado – su voz era muy varonil, debo agregar. Sí, como detective me moriría de hambre.

Pero, lo más importante era que sólo una pregunta le ganaba a los demás pensamientos.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

* * *

**(1)** Ese hombre vestido de una camisa con botones que te ayuda con las maletas cuando llegas a un hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía

* * *

**Summary:** Ellas tienen una banda,ellos también y a esto le agregamos fama. Bella y Edward tuvieron un pasado juntos que acabó en dolor ¿Qué pasará cuando después de tres años, se encuentren de nuevo y hagan firmar ambas bandas para un tour mundial juntos? Bella juró no volver a caer pero podrá soportar la tentación?

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Unexpected

— ¿Tenemos que irnos? —preguntó la mayor de las Swan, sabiendo la respuesta pero insistió de todas maneras—. No he visto a mi osito desde hace tiempo. El ensayo puede esperar.

Utilizó su mejor cara de perrito mojado, lo cual fue inútil, por Dios, se trataba de Alice, la persona con la habilidad de manejar a las personas a su antojo. La familia Cullen había fracasado penosamente al tratar de igualar el gesto manipulador de la pequeña mujer. Ninguno fue capaz de impedir que se salga con la suya. Nadie, a excepción de un chico en particular, un chico cuyas facciones habían sido de gran ayuda. El mismo chico convertido ya en hombre, y ese hombre se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellas en ese instante.

— Mueve tu trasero, ¿quieres? —su hermana con aspecto de duende la empujo hacia la puerta de la _suite_—. Mira, rubia —"_aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó, rodando los ojos—, tienes exactamente cinco segundos para empezar a caminar, a menos que desees retrasarnos con el ensayo.

— ¿Pueden callarse?

Ambas mujeres voltearon, sorprendidas, al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Era muy temprano, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, y no querían despertar a sus parejas. Pero, al parecer, habían estado hablando muy fuerte y no susurrando como pretendían en un comienzo.

El dueño de la voz emergió de las sombras, usando nada más que un bóxer negro, dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo junto con sus tatuajes. Tenía el cabello enmarañado, usando una expresión que indicaba que no quería ser molestado. Pasando una mano por su rostro limpió cualquier rastro de sueño mientras se dirigía al mini-bar para extraer una botella de agua.

— ¡Ten un poco de decencia, niño!

— No soy un niño, Alice, soy mayor que tú —masculló el cobrizo—, además, no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo —le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada antes de llevar el líquido a sus labios.

— Una imagen que deseamos olvidar, gracias.

— El placer es todo mío —dijo su hermano, acostándose sobre el sillón y acercando el celular a su rostro—, de todas maneras, ¿qué hacen acá todavía? —las observó por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Planean quedarse ahí todo el día o qué?

— Tú sí sabes cómo tratar a un invitado, Ed —Rosalie suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos, derrotada—, ¿a qué se debe toda esa hostilidad?

Rosalie empujó su hombro con la punta del pie, obligándolo a sentarse a regañadientes, lo último que quería en este momento era que le preguntaran sobre su actitud o sus problemas del pasado. A veces le fastidiaba que se mostraran muy curiosas sobre su vida personal, como a cualquier hombre, pero, después de todo, eran sus hermanas así que debía complacerlas… ¿no?

— Sólo tuve una mala noche —mintió, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un mohín cuando la rubia pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. Ayer sucedió algo muy extraño ¿saben? Estaba saliendo del hotel y...

Su mente viajó unas horas atrás, cuando una horda de fotógrafos rodearon al cantante mientras salía del hotel para festejar el hecho que ya tenía veintidós años. Los guardias tuvieron que sostener a la multitud para que no se tiraran sobre la estrella. Había tratado de mantener un bajo perfil por unas semanas, por eso, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a todos esos hombres afuera del edificio, esperándolo. El cumpleaños del artista no era un secreto para la población de Chicago.

Entonces, recordó la verdadera razón de su actitud de hoy día. Era verdad que había tenido una mala noche pero todo se debía a que una atractiva mujer de ojos chocolate y cabello color caoba había estado atormentando sus pensamientos, dejándolo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando aquel paparazzi grito _su_ nombre, él volteó la cabeza tan rápido que creyó haberse roto el cuello con aquel brusco movimiento. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, luego de estar casi tres años viéndola a través de revistas, finalmente la había visto en persona. No vio su rostro —ya que no estaba preparado para hacerlo todavía— pero valió la pena ver su figura.

— ¿Y qué? —preguntó una desesperada Alice—. ¡Habla! No me dejes con la intriga —dijo al no recibir respuesta alguna.

— Nada, sólo vi a _su_ hermana —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

"_Restándole importancia",_ se repitió, _¡cómo si pudiera!_

En su lugar, utilizó esa máscara de indiferencia que le había sido más que útil en los últimos años.

— ¿Tienen que ser tan orgullosos?

— ¿Ah? —se giró hacia la pelinegra.

— También es tu hermana, Ed, fue tu mejor amiga y enamorada —apuntó Alice, levantándose del asiento—, dejen de tratarse mutuamente como si fueran extraños… y cuéntenme de una vez qué sucedió.

Fue inevitable que Edward rodara los ojos ante la forma tan sutil que tenía su hermana para cambiar el giro de la conversación. Debió suponerlo cuando esbozó una sonrisa angelical. Hasta ahora, él se sorprendía haber sido capaz de sobrevivir a una conversación con Alice en dónde ella no había salido triunfante. Sabía que llegaría el día en el que tenga que decírselo pero, definitivamente, ese día no llegaría pronto.

— Déjame confesarte que no has sido el único capaz de resistirte a mis encantos —movió sus pestañas de una manera graciosa—, Bella se muestra muy convencida en su decisión de no contarme nada —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada—. Traté de emborracharla una vez, ¿sabías?

— Eso no terminó muy bien —murmuró Rose.

— Nop —rió—, decidió vomitar en mi cama.

— Isabella es un peligro cuando se trata de alcohol —dijo Edward, sin darse cuenta que había pronunciado su nombre.

— Pero miren quién decidió hablar sobre la ex.

Edward ignoró ese comentario para hablar de un tema que había estado rondando últimamente en su cabeza. Un tema que debía ser discutido con sus hermanas con urgencia y que envolvía a todos los hermanos.

— El otro día Aro nos habló sobre una propuesta… interesante.

**.**

Cuando me desperté, tardé unos minutos en procesar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, lo cual fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

Había visto a Edward.

Mi hermano adoptivo.

Mi ex-mejor amigo.

Mi ex-todo.

La persona que todavía amaba, cuyos sentimientos por él seguían ahí y que el orgullo trataba de bloquear.

Seamos realistas. Edward siempre será alguien especial para mí y dudo que alguien llegue a igualar el amor que siento hacia él. Habrá sido mi primer y único novio pero fue ese hombre que toda mujer puede identificar cuando lo conoce. Esa persona que, en el momento que crucen miradas o compartan el menor roce, sabrán que se aferrarán a tu corazón y alma, poniendo tu mundo de cabeza.

— Ok, ahora mira esta —agitó la revista en mi cara—, sale lindo, tienes que admitirlo. Su cara es digna de admirar… y su cuerpo pide a gritos que no solamente lo admires.

— Su cuerpo pide a gritos que lo golpeen.

Nessie se había quedado a dormir conmigo, alegando que teníamos mucho que hablar.

Y eso mismo habíamos hecho.

Le conté todo sobre mi familia, tanto actual como biológica; lo que Edward y yo fuimos una vez, y cómo acabó todo. Me expuse ante ella y confié en su lealtad, en nuestra amistad, que en menos de un año se había fortalecido. Ella se dedicó a escucharme y a no juzgar las decisiones que había hecho a lo largo del camino – aunque sí se mostró un poco decepcionada por la manera en la que me fui de Forks. Se portó como una verdadera amiga y mandó a Dimitri a buscar unas cuantas revistas para cambiar mi estado de humor.

Ella no tenía por qué saber de la infinidad de revistas que tenía sobre Edward Cullen en Los Ángeles.

— ¿No tienes alguna foto de él cuando era un adolescente? —llevé la almohada a mi rostro, controlando las ganas asesinas en contra de mi amiga—, ya sabes, para comparar. Vamos, apuesto a que tienes, aunque sea, una. —empezó a mover mi cuerpo con sus manos—. No seas egoísta, compártela conmigo, ¿ya? No puede ser tan malo… ¿o sí?

— De acuerdo —gruñí, levantándome.

Me acerqué a una maleta pequeña, que llevaba conmigo a todos los viajes, y extraje un cuadro que me regaló Esme por mi cumpleaños número nueve. Era una fotografía en donde Renee y yo estábamos recostadas en el patio trasero de nuestra casa. Pensé que se había perdido, durante la mudanza, pero Esme la encontró y decidió sorprenderme después de enmarcarla.

Lo giré y abrí la rejilla, revelando una fotografía escondida.

Una pareja de adolescentes sonreían ante la cámara, ella enganchada a la espalda del joven, quien sostenía sus piernas para evitar cualquier caída. Sus manos se perdían en el cabello aleonado del chico y apoyaba su quijada sobre ellas. Se veían felices y completamente enamorados, muy diferente a la realidad de ahora.

— Wow —susurró cuando le pasé la imagen—, ahora te entiendo —la observé con una expresión confundida—, si yo tuviera eso como hermano… ¿Quién podría resistirse? —el perro soltó un ladrido tierno—. Yo pienso lo mismo, bebé.

Sabía que Ness estaba respetando mi petición silenciosa, no preguntó sobre nuestra relación en ese tiempo y se dedicó a comentar la parte superficial del asunto.

— Los tatuajes le sientan de maravilla.

— Son solo dos…

—No importa, le dan un aspecto más rebelde.

— Yo lo veo igual…

— ¿Puedes admitir que con tan solo verlo se te mojan los calzones? —me devolvió el cuadro con una sonrisita de suficiencia—. Recuerda que mentir es pecado, Isabella —puse los ojos en blanco.

— Tú no vas a la Iglesia, querida.

— ¡No te hagas la dura, mujer! —exclamó con diversión, zarandeándome. Antes de poder agregar algo más, su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó, llevándoselo a la oreja—. ¿Aló? … Oh, hola, madre —sonreí—. ¿Hoy? Supongo… De acuerdo, estaré ahí en unas horas —le hice una señal—, ¡Bella te manda saludos! … ¡Adios!

— ¿Qué fue?

— Mi madre quiere que almorcemos juntas —respondió mientras se calzaba sus zapatos—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jacob? —me encogí de hombros, ya debería estar llegando—, cuando lo veas, muéstrale mi número pero de una manera muy sutil —enarqué una ceja en su dirección, formulando una pregunta muda—. Digamos que lo he estado pensando y deseo probar sus habilidades en la cama. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los morenos.

— Lárgate —le dije antes de cubrirme totalmente con las sábanas.

— ¡Llámame!

Mis ganas de salir de la cama eran nulas, estaba lo suficientemente cómoda como para pensar en todo lo que debía hacer en el día. Mis hermanas estaban viniendo para ir juntas al lugar donde nos presentaríamos, y, conociéndolas, pegaran el grito en el cielo cuando vean que sigo en pijamas. Por suerte, Ángela no estaba aquí para verme en este estado, o ya estaría ladrándome órdenes.

¿Qué puedo decir?, hace muy bien su trabajo.

Había estado ausente por estos días, alegando que tenía que arreglar nuestro papeleo, y se encontraría con nosotras en _Metro_ – lugar donde el concierto se llevaría a cabo.

El cachorro se movió impaciente sobre mi cuerpo y salió disparada hacia el recibidor, luego de unos minutos.

— ¡Belly! —escuché la inconfundible voz de Alice apenas entró a la _suite_, gruñí en respuesta—, ¡Aléjate, Satanás! —supuse que ese había sido el canino—… aquí estas, dormilona. Tenemos un hermoso día por delante —abrió las cortinas, provocándo que apretara las sábanas a mi alrededor—, y clima está a nuestro favor, un poquito de sol para calentar los huesos, ¿no crees, Rosie?

— Alice, deja de fumar hierba y cámbiate —su voz se escuchó muy cerca y temí lo peor—. Y tú —sonreí inocentemente cuando me apuntó con su dedo—, déjate de vainas porque tenemos que estar en el teatro en menos de media hora, ¿ok? —asentí fervientemente, parándome de la cama.

Nunca juegues con una Rose seria.

— Gruñona de mierda —murmuré, escogiendo ropa cómoda—. ¿Dónde diablos esta Jacob? ¿Cómo se supone que salga sin él?

— Creo que se fue por un café —comentó Alice, quien miraba al perro de forma asesina, evitando que se acercara a ella—. Le diré a Dimitri que tenga la camioneta lista, así que apúrense.

Me cambié por una camiseta desgastada y un pantalón de buzo, junto con mis inseparables _converse_. Estaba lavándome el rostro cuando una voz provino de la sala.

— ¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban!

— Nadie estaba llorando por ti.

— Yo también te quiero, Rosie.

— Pero miren quién decidió aparecer —lo observé de forma acusatoria, agarrando mi celular del buró y lanzándolo al interior de mi cartera sin importarme lo que le pasara— ¿Ya terminaste de alabar al tu perfecto mejor amigo? —pregunté, dirigiéndome a la pequeña sala—, ¿ahora me vas a abandonar por él? Ese maldito idiota…

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— Estas no son horas de aparecer, ¿de acuerdo? —lo interrumpí abruptamente, cesando mi caminar—, tenemos un ensayo y tú apareces al último minuto. Estás muy relajado últimamente y, al parecer, te has olvidado de la razón por la cual te pago. No me obligues a tener que revisar tu contrato.

— ¿Estás con tu periodo?

El mundo dejó de girar, mis hermanas dejaron de hablar y voltearon a ver mi reacción. La cara de Jake se puso roja y sentí mi rostro calentarse de igual manera por dos simples razones. Sí, me encontraba en _esos_ días del mes, pero me indignó más la pregunta tan absurda y machista que formuló. No dije nada más y seguí metiendo más cosas en mi cartera, evidenciando lo molesta que estaba.

Lo escuché soltar un bufido de desesperación.

— Bella, lo siento —no me giré—. ¿Me ayudan? —no sé a quién le preguntó, ni me importaba.

— Cariño, si la conocieras tan bien como nosotras sabrías lo que le molesta en realidad.

— ¿Y eso es…?

— Es su habitual comportamiento _'post-cumpleaños de El Innombrable' —__su voz sonó monótona y aburrida—, así lo dice, ¿no?_

— ¡Mi voz no suena así! —casi chillé, tomé un largo respiro—. Las espero abajo —dije calmadamente, volviendo a mi estado anterior antes de abandonar la habitación y escuchar, lastimosamente, las últimas palabras de Jacob.

— Las mujeres están locas.

Aguanté las ganas de tirarle una de mis _converse_, ¡me costaron noventa dólares!

**.**

_Metro Chicago_ era un lugar pequeño donde se presentaban bandas conocidas. Antes fue un teatro más de la ciudad, sin embargo, ahora era uno de los mejores locales para música en vivo de Chicago. Desde que abrieron, hace más de veinticinco años, este lugar ha sido recorrido por diferentes grupos famosos como _Smashing Pumpkins, The Killers, Artic Monkeys, Kanye West, Fall Out Boy_ y más.

Al no ser grande, uno pensaría que no necesitábamos ensayar pero teníamos que hacer la prueba del sonido, repasar las canciones y todas las otras cosas que involucra presentarnos ante un público. Siempre era la misma rutina antes de un concierto, al principio era tedioso pero, ahora, ya se ha vuelto una costumbre y hemos logrado hacer que el momento sea lo más divertido posible.

Nos habíamos convertido en una gran familia, tanto nosotras como las personas detrás del escenario que hacían que el concierto sea un éxito. No había tantas formalidades, hacíamos bromas entre nosotros y eso me agradaba. Llevarte bien con las personas que trabajan para ti evitaba que te sientas como una jefa mandona y que ellos te vean como una amiga más.

— Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —suspiré, desviando los ojos de los papeles esparcidos desordenadamente en el suelo y alzando mi rostro hasta encarar a mi mejor amigo.

Había estado molesta con Jacob toda la mañana desde que discutimos en el hotel y él había respetado mi espacio, dejándome tranquila… hasta ahora. La verdad era que no pude concertarme en mi tarea de repasar el orden de las canciones, en su lugar, estuve dándole vueltas a lo que le dije en la _suite_, preguntándome si había sido su culpa o la mía.

Me levanté de mi sitio.

— Okey —respondí. Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, caminé hasta el borde del escenario y me senté, dejando que mis piernas se balancearan sobre el vacío—, habla.

— Lo siento —hubo un minuto de silencio, dándole tiempo a que se expresara con claridad—, siento la manera en que te hablé en la mañana… no, o sea… perdóname por lo que dije… si —traté de no sonreír por la forma en la que trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

— Jake…

— Bien, perdóname por la manera en la que me comporté. Admito que he estado más relajado en lo que respecta a mis responsabilidades como guardaespaldas y prometo que no volverá a pasar… Es que, últimamente, todo ha estado tan tranquilo que… yo pensé…

— Jake, te perdono.

— Es bueno divertirse a veces, ¿sabes? No me refiero a que… Espera, ¿qué? —me miro directamente a los ojos—, ¿me perdonas? —asentí, rodando los ojos—. ¡No! Yo tuve la culpa y…

— Oh, cállate de una vez, ¿quieres? —dije, sonriendo y tapando su boca con mi mano—. Jake, si de verdad me conocieras, sabrías que todo lo que dije en el hotel fueron palabras sin sentido, las dije sin pensar —voltee hasta quedar encarándolo—. Mira, sé que nuestra relación laboral no es nada convencional, ¿quién tiene a su mejor amigo como guardaespaldas, entiendes? Pero eso es lo que me gusta de tenerte conmigo siempre, no hay formalidades y podemos bromear todo lo que podamos.

— Pero…

— Exacto, "pero" cuando la situación lo amerita, te he visto protegerme y estar ahí para evitar cualquier accidente —puse una mano frente a su rostro cuando vi que iba a hablar—. Ahora, quiero dejar este asunto terminado y relajarme por un momento.

Sonrió, pasando un brazo por mis hombros, y depositó un beso sobre el tope de mi cabeza. Apoyé mi mejilla sobre el costado de su cuerpo. Incluso sentados, él seguía siendo mucho más alto que yo. Estaba destinada a ser más baja que el resto del mundo… aunque, pensándolo bien, a Alice le debe ir peor.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar qué tal estuvo la fiesta anoche? —preguntó Jake luego de un rato, sacándome de mi cavilaciones.

— Jacob, no me estas ayudando —lo escuché soltar una carcajada y me alejé de él—. Sabes que igual te lo preguntaría, así que, escúpelo.

— Estarás feliz de saber que tu querido novio…

— No somos novios.

—…se comportó excelentemente —hice un movimiento con mi mano, indicándole que prosiguiera—, o sea, se le acercaron muchas chicas y a todas las rechazó —boté todo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo—. Se le acercó una pelirroja y ¡la ignoró! ¡Era una bomba andante! —traté de ocultar una sonrisa, solo yo sabía el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban a Edward.

— Hablando de pelirrojas… —comenté, cambiando de tema ya que no estaba interesada en el gran número de mujeres que coqueteaban con el susodicho—, Nessie se quedó a dormir en mi habitación y adivina qué regalito dejó para ti —lo lancé una mirada pícara.

— ¡Su tanga! —juro que los ojos se le iluminaron.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, maldito pervertido!

— ¿Entonces?

— Algo mucho mejor… —saqué un pedazo de papel de mi bolsillo trasero—, su número.

Jacob soltó un chillido digno de una niña de cinco años — en verdad no, pero ustedes entienden — y supe que nunca más le haría un favor a Ness.

Luego de aquel episodio regresé al piso a seguir repasando las canciones y el orden en el que se darían. El equipo de sonido nos pidió que ensayemos juntas para comprobar que todo se escuchara bien y no haya ningún posible fallo. Dos horas antes de la presentación, aparecieron las personas encargadas de limpiar el local, lo cual fue una señal para ir a vestirnos.

Nuestra asesora de imagen era Elizabeth, nosotras le decíamos 'Liz'. Ella se encargaba de vestirnos para los conciertos y eventos importantes del mundo de Hollywood. Fue todo un reto para la disquera lograr que Alice aceptara, según mi hermana, ella no necesitaba de nadie que le diga cómo vestirse. Sin embargo, luego de una charla con nosotras, se resignó, aceptando el hecho de que no era una opción, sino una obligación. Al principio no fue fácil pero se trataba de Alice así que le terminó gustando la idea y llevándose estupendamente bien con Liz.

— ¿Dónde está Ángela? —le pregunté a Liz, llegando a su costado, quien estaba terminando de hablar con uno de los chicos del local.

Sus ojos pardos me escanearon de arriba abajo, sonriendo finalmente, satisfecha con su elección de ropa. Jeans ajustados, camiseta blanca sin mangas con una cruz en el centro y una chaqueta de cuero roja. Gracias a los zapatos de tacón, estaba a la misma altura que Liz, quien normalmente me llevaba media cabeza.

— Tuvo un imprevisto en la oficina y no logrará viajar hoy, así que las encontrará el viernes en la oficina de Williams —dijo. Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería pero su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento—. Elizabeth Young —contestó.

Supe que esa era mi señal para retirarme y darle privacidad. Alice vino brincando de la emoción, unos segundos después, asombrándome que pudiera hacerlo usando unos tacones altísimos, como siempre. No venía sola. Junto a ella estaba el equipo de maquillaje, quienes me rodearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y empezaron a "embellecerme" para la presentación.

Suspiré. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto.

— _U abias ogre a geunión…_ —comencé a decirle a mi hermana.

— ¿Qué?

— Señorita Swan, no mueva los labios —me indicó Chris mientras delineaba mis labios—, o tendré que repetir el proceso, y eso no le gustará.

— _¡Ej ella!_ —me separé de su agarre alrededor de mi mandíbula para hablarle mejor—, te he dicho un sinfín de veces que me llames Bella —no obtuve respuesta alguna más que solo una mirada impaciente—. Perdón —me disculpe, apoyando mi barbilla nuevamente en su mano que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Alice me observaba, divertida, por la situación y me aseguré de enviarle una mirada envenenada. Cuando las personas dejaron mi cabello y rostro en paz, les agradecí, dejando que mi hermana se acercara una vez más.

— Ahora sí, ¿qué decías? —me preguntó.

— ¿Tú sabías sobre la reunión que tendríamos con Williams el viernes?

— Eh… ¿sí? —respondió como si fuera algo obvio—, Ángela me dijo que ya te había contado.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Cómo que es que yo siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo?

— ¿Será porque, al parecer, cada vez que Ángela nos informa sobre algo relacionado al trabajo tú lo encuentras completamente aburrido y tu mente se desconecta del mundo real? Los conciertos y otros eventos importantes no aparecen de una semana a la otra, Bellita.

Bufé. Me hubiera quedado callada.

Afuera de comenzó a escuchar un fuerte barullo informándonos que las personas ya estaban ingresando a la sala. Podíamos escucharlos chillar de la emoción por los pocos minutos que quedaban para el inicio del concierto. Escuché mi nombre ser llamado por uno de los chicos del _staff _para que me pongan los auriculares, ya que pronto tendría que salir al escenario.

— Hola, Seth, ¿qué tal estuvo tu mes libre? —pregunté con una sonrisa, recibiendo los audífonos.

Seth era un miembro del equipo de sonido y el más joven de nosotros con diecinueve años. Era una bola de energía, no del tipo _Alice_ pero siempre te recibía con una sonrisa y se llevaba bien con cualquier persona. Había compartido muchos momentos con él y hasta podría decirse que he llegado a agarrarle cariño.

Me comentó que fue a visitar a su familia en Arizona porque los extrañaba mucho. Sus padres eran unas personas muy humildes y su hermana, Leah, era una gran fan de nuestra música, por eso siempre la invitaba a los conciertos importantes. Yo también le conté sobre mi mes plagado de salidas nocturnas, siendo protagonista de algunos noticieros de chismes, y el viaje que tuve hace una semana a Londres.

Cuando faltaban unos escasos dos minutos, el staff completo se tomó de las manos haciendo una oración – nosotras no teníamos una religión definida pero los imitamos por respeto – antes de entregarme el micrófono e indicarme dónde posicionarme, escondida entre el escenario y la entrada al _backstage_. Mis hermanas se colocaron en sus sitios, ingresaríamos una después de la otra, yo liderando.

Cuando las luces del local se apagaron por completo, el griterío se hizo más fuerte y pude identificar el nombre _The Metaphors_ entre los chillidos. Bajé mi cabeza permitiéndome un momento de paz antes de toda la locura y un golpe de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento que Liz me anunció que ya era hora.

Una enorme sonrisa estalló en mi rostro antes de pronunciar la primera oración de la canción.

_Bella: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh__  
__Alice: I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies__  
__Rose: And I'm not proud of my address__  
__Bella: In a torn-up town, no post code envy_

Cada una fue ingresando al escenario después de decir su respectiva parte. Luego me paré frente al público, alcé un brazo sobre mi cabeza y lo moví pausadamente de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción, provocando que el público me siguiera.

_Todas: __But every song's like__Gold teeth, Grey Goose, Tripping in the bathroom__  
__Bloodstains__, __Ball gowns, Trashing the hotel room__  
__We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams  
But everybody's like Crystal, Maybach,__Diamonds on your timepiece__  
__Jet planes,__Islands,__Tigers on a gold leash__  
__Bella: We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

La parte que más me gustaba de mi carrera eran los conciertos o presentaciones como estas porque significaba interactuar con el público, las personas que hacían mi carrera posible y que sin ellas no estaría donde me encuentro ahora. Era libre de hacer lo que quiera mientras cantaba y nadie me juzgaba porque estaba haciendo lo que más me gustaba.

_Carpe Diem_.

_Bella: And we'll never be royals  
El public: Royals__  
__Alice: It don't run in our blood__  
__That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz__  
__Rosalie: Let me be your ruler  
El public: Ruler__  
__Rosalie: You can call me queen bee__  
__And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule__  
__Bella: Let me live that fantasy_

_Alice: My friends and I we've cracked the code__  
__We count our dollars on the train to the party__  
__Rosalie: And everyone who knows us knows__  
__That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money_

Esta canción pertenecía al último álbum que habíamos hecho y era una de las más populares hasta el momento. Hablaba sobre un grupo de adolescentes de clase social baja diciendo que no necesitaban dinero para ser felices. A pesar de ser reciente en el mercado, la canción había sido escrita cuando todavía vivía en Forks y finalizando la pubertad. Aquel día me pregunté qué hubiera sido de mi vida si Carlisle no hubiera tenido el trabajo que tiene ahora.

_Bella: And we'll never be royals (royals)__  
__It don't run in our blood__  
__That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz__  
__Todas: Let me be your ruler (ruler)__  
__You can call me queen bee__  
__And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule__  
__Let me live that fantasy** (1)**_

La canción terminó y le siguieron una ronda de aplausos y gritos de parte de los fans. Mis hermanas y yo nos miramos sonriendo, satisfechas con la reacción, antes de saludar al público como era debido, mencionando lo felices que estábamos de encontrarnos en su ciudad.

El concierto fue todo un éxito, traté de disfrutarlo tanto como podía porque no sabía hasta cuando habría otro. Después de la última canción, nos despedimos del público y regresamos al _backstage_, donde nos encontramos con una sonriente Lizzie y a Seth con los pulgares en alto en señal de aprobación. Nos tendieron una botella de agua a cada una y chocamos palmas, murmurando un 'buen trabajo'.

— Y… ¡esto es un cierre! —Elizabeth habló lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan y ellos aplaudieron en respuesta—. Gracias a todos y pueden retirarse luego de guardar todo. Mañana se deben acercar a las oficinas, disfruten de sus vacaciones y nos vemos dentro de un par de meses.

¿Meses?

Liz debió ver la confusión en nuestras caras porque se apresuro a explicarnos.

— Williams hablará con ustedes el viernes, no puedo decir nada, es información confidencial —nos abrazó, despidiéndose—. Las veré en un mes o antes, por si requieren de mis servicios. Cuídense, chicas.

Y con eso, nuestra asesora de imagen desapareció por la puerta de salida. Era razonable la manera tan abrupta en la que se fue, ya que nosotras no éramos sus únicos clientes pero sí con los cuales tenía una relación más que profesional. Ella solía ser así para las despedías, no le gustaba profundizar en el tema y ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a su forma de ser dado que siempre terminábamos viéndonos a las dos semanas por los eventos que se presentaban a menudo. De todas maneras la veríamos pronto, la época de premiaciones de cadenas televisivas se acercaba y la necesitaríamos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté, volteando a ver a mis hermanas quienes sonreían de una manera muy sospechosa—. Cualquier loca idea que haya cruzado por su mente, bórrenla ¡ahora! —traté de hacer que mi voz sonara autoritaria pero fallé, algo me decía que no saldría victoriosa de esta batalla.

— Nosotras estábamos pensando —comenzó a decir Alice con esa voz que siempre utilizaba para persuadir a alguien—, ya que los chicos están en la ciudad…

— No, no, de ninguna manera.

— ¿Están listas? —Jacob apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al ver el puchero de Alice entendió lo que estaba pasando—. Iremos a una discoteca —explicó—, incluso llamé a Ness y ella también irá con nosotros. Sería bueno que vayas, tus hermanos se mueren por verte y sé cuánto te gusta salir luego de un concierto —sonrió, sus ojos suplicantes.

Ir con ellos significaría que _él_ estaría ahí. Y no ir significaría que no lo volvería a ver a _él_ y a mis hermanos hasta Dios sabe cuándo. Sabía que todos mis miedos e inseguridades saldrían a flote en el momento en que lo mirara a los ojos. No quería ver su indiferencia hacia mi persona, después de lo que hizo solo espero esa emoción a cambio, o saber que había decidido seguir con su vida.

¿A quién trato de engañar?Edward no ha salido con una chica desde que dejó Forks.

¿Cómo sabía esto? Bueno, después de estar acosándolo a través de revistas, donde su rostro llegaba a la primera plana, y programas de televisión hablando sobre los últimos rumores. Edward no es de las personas que les gustan ocultar cosas o hacerse el interesante. Hablando de programas, deben estar pasando _E! News_ en este instante…

— Tomaré eso como un sí.

Regresé a la realidad, cayendo en la cuenta que había estado perdida en mis pensamientos. Jacob palmeó mi espalda y desapareció alegando que debía tener la camioneta lista. Mis hermanas rodearon mis hombros, hablando de los felices que estarán Emmett y Jasper al verme luego de dos años. Yo estaba igual, extrañaba a mis hermanos como mierda.

Jacob nos avisó que la camioneta estaba lista y lo seguimos, con Dimitri pisándonos los talones. Mis hermanos se habían decidido por el club "Board Room", concurrido por varias celebridades y conocido por el ambiente que recordaba a _Las Vegas_ y _Manhattan_ juntos.

— Bien, sólo será un rato porque debo ver que el perro esté bien —dije, camino a la discoteca, tratando de aferrarme a cualquier excusa—, recuerden que todavía es un cachorrito.

— Bella —el tono de Alice era amenazante—, si vuelves a inventar otra patética excusa, te llevaré de compras por un día entero, ¿de acuerdo? —la enana podía ser amenazante cuando se lo proponía.

Duende de mierda.

— El perro es un bebé, así que dormirá toda la noche, no te preocupes —la mayor de las tres habló desde el asiento delantero con la voz más dulce que he escuchado de ella en todos estos años—. Además, lo hemos dejado con agua y comida, y le pagamos a la mucama para que lo vea cada cierto rato.

— Satanás, ¿qué demonios le has hecho a Rosalie? —estaba aterrada, una Rose amable era más peligroso que tenerla en su comportamiento habitual—. Sé que pronto verás a tu _osito_ y podrán follar como los animales que son, pero no creo que sea para tanto, Rosie.

Obtuve una mirada fría en respuesta y un sonidito raro que Jake hizo con su nariz, aguantando la risotada que amenaza con salir de lo más profundo de su ser. Entonces, mi hermana sonrió angelicalmente. _Ay, no…_

— Bellita, ¿cuándo piensas entregarle el regalo a Eddie? —gemí, golpeando mi cabeza contra el asiento.

— ¡Oh, Señor Todopoderoso! Pensé que las hermanas eran para quererte y apoyarte, no para torturarte.

— Ya, no seas dramática y mueve tu gordo trasero que ya hemos llegado —las pequeñas manos de Alice empezaron a empujarme hacia la puerta.

— Aleja tu cuerpo de adolescente del mío —le respondí, caminando hacia la entrada del local.

Y así es como se obtiene un merecido gesto obsceno.

— Bueno, nenas, diviértanse y, ya saben, yo estaré con Dimitri —Jacob señaló a la otra camioneta negra aparcada a un costado de la calle—. Saluden a los chicos de mi parte.

El local no permitía el paso de los guardaespaldas ya que, al ser un lugar concurrido por celebridades, se espera que sea lo suficientemente seguro. Aparte, Jake ya había visto a los chicos ayer y, como él mencionó en la tarde, quería enfocarse más en su trabajo, y yo no lo detendría.

Fuimos recibidas por música moderna y las luces de colores. El lugar era grande y espacioso, a la derecha había una fila de mesas con sus respectivos asientos y cada una tenía una botella de champagne en el centro. Frente a ellas se encontraba la pista de baile, luego estaba una barra larga y detrás de ella una tarima donde descansaban gran cantidad de botellas.

— ¡Ahí están!

Alice y Rose chillaron al mismo tiempo, señalando a dos chicos sentados en una de las tantas mesas y se levantaron cuando nos vieron. El primero era tan grande como un ropero, alto, musculoso y pelo oscuro rizado, ese era Emmett, el mayor de los hombres y pareja de Rosalie. El segundo hombre era Jasper, todo lo contrario a Emmett; cabello rubio ondulado hasta la mitad del rostro, tan alto como el otro pero su porte era más delgado sin quitar los músculos que también tenía. Este último le pertenecía a mi otra hermana, Alice.

Se saludaron entre ellos y luego dos pares de ojos marrones se posaron sobre mí, sonriendo instantáneamente, y los hoyuelos de Emmett hicieron acto de presencia.

¡Ah, cuánto extrañé a esos idiotas!

Em me levantó del suelo y me envolvió en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso. Traté de devolverle el gesto pero apenas podía moverme entre sus brazos.

— ¡Has crecido, enana! —casi gritó en mi oído y como pude le propiné un manotazo.

— Emmett, la vas a matar —escuché a Jasper decir sobre la música y fui liberada del abrazo estrangulador para ser recibida por unos más delicados pero igual de efusivos—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, pequeña —susurró en mi oído y eso hizo que me aferrara a su cuello, peleando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

Aparte de Edward, Jasper fue una de las personas que más difícil me fue alejarme. Siempre hemos tenido una clase de conexión que no podía explicar, una muy profunda. Él era la persona a la que podía voltear cuando necesitaba ayuda o algún consejo, y arruiné nuestra relación por una tonta e inmadura huida de Forks hace más de dos años. Eso estaba entre la lista de cosas de las que me arrepentía haber hecho.

Me separé de él, mirándolo a los ojos, buscando algún indicio que me indicara que todo estaba bien pero mal interpretó mi gesto y murmuró:

— Él no está aquí, tranquila —lo observé, confundida—, decidió quedarse en el hotel, no sé por qué.

Estaba hablando de Edward. No me había olvidado de él pero pensé que se encontraba en otro sitio cuando no lo encontré cerca a sus hermanos. Había estado con los nervios de punta todo el camino hacia la discoteca y me dan la noticia que él no estaba aquí. Lo peor es que no sabía si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada.

**.**

— No te creo.

— Pues créelo, enana, porque no estoy mintiendo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —Alice estaba saltando en su asiento como una niña pequeña a quien le habían ofrecido un dulce—, ¿aceptaste? —abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca cuando Emmett asintió en respuesta—, ¡No!

Yo solo me dediqué a rodar los ojos y lleve la bebida a mis labios para acabármela de golpe. No sabía si ese era mi cuarto o quinto vaso pero estaba segura que todavía podía caminar en línea recta a diferencia de Alice que con tan solo tres vasos ya estaba delirando. Ella era conocida por su poca resistencia con el alcohol, en cambio Rose era la mejor de las tres, quien a pesar de haber hecho más de diez _shots_, se encontraba ligeramente mareada y soltando risitas tontas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper, llegando a nuestra mesa con una nueva botella de Tequila.

— Tu enamorada y el alcohol. Eso, y que se está tragando las historias de Emmett.

— ¡Es verdad!

— Cariño, tranquilo, te creemos —Rose le lanzó una cari-sonrisa tranquilizadora, digo _casi _porque flaqueó y se largó a reír junto con mi otra hermana—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Allie?, le dije _te creemos_.

— ¿Les contó la historia de la vieja? —asentí soltando una risa, contagiada por la actitud de mis hermanas, mientras llenaba nuestros vasos nuevamente—, aunque no quiera hacerlo, debo darle la razón, eso sí pasó, pero apuesto a que ha exagerado al contarlo, como siempre.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté, apoyando mi espalda contra el mueble—, ¿cuál es la verdadera?

— Una vieja se desnudó en medio de la calle para que le autografiara sus tetas caídas.

— Una anciana —le corrigió Jasper, calmadamente—, se quito la blusa para que autografiaran sus… ustedes entienden… —hizo un gesto raro con sus manos a la altura de su pecho e hizo una mueca de asco—, se quedó con el sostén encima, no le crean a ese idiota.

— ¡Bah! Le quitas la emoción a la vida, risitos.

— Debiste ver su rostro, casi corre espantado.

— Mentira.

— Chillaste como nena.

— Pruébalo.

— Lo filmé.

Ignoren todo lo que dije sobre mis noticias de escándalos, esto era mucho mejor. Me sentía como en una competencia de _ping pong_ en primera fila, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado al otro mientras discutían. Yo no haría nada por detenerlos, oh no, ambos tenían una sonrisa extraña y si no los conociera ya me habría excitado.

— Hijo de puta.

— Marica.

— Presta culo.

— ¡Gay! —chilló Alice atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa, interrumpiendo los insultos que mis hermanos se lanzaban entre ellos. Se encogió en su asiento al tener las miradas de todos puestas en ella— ¿Qué? —susurró—, pensé que estaban gritando sinónimos.

— ¡Hey!, estaban en la mejor parte —la frase escapó de mi boca y me sonroje cuando todas las miradas cayeron en mi. Carraspee, incómoda, y levanté mi vaso vacio—. ¿Alguien me sirve?

La noche siguió entre conversaciones y comentarios graciosos. Alice a ratos tenía la mirada perdida y le daban ataques de risas, parecía poseída y todos nos estábamos asustando por su actitud. Rose se estaba acercando a la misma situación en la que Alice se encontraba. Los chicos y yo estábamos entrando a la etapa de los comentarios estúpidos y las risotadas. La estábamos pasando bien.

Luego de un rato, Rose y Emmett empezaron a besuquearse en nuestra narices pero no era nada que no podía ignorar. Sin embargo, todo se volvió más incómodo cuando Alice se acercó a Jasper y le susurró algo en el oído que provocó una sonrisa tipo _Gato de Chesire _en el rostro de mi hermano. Bien, era hora de desaparecer.

— Bueno —dije, parándome de mi asiento y siendo ignorada gracias a la conversación que ambas parejas tenían con sus lenguas—, me retiro, buenas noches.

Esta no era la manera en que quería despedirme de mis hermanos porque quién sabe cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veamos, pero no quería interrumpirlos, para ellos debe ser aún más difícil separarse. _Díganmelo a mí. _Ya encontraría un momento para verlos el día que se iban.

Antes de dejar el local me dirigí a la barra y ordené un trago fuerte que quemó mi garganta. Una chica pidió mi autógrafo pero rechacé su oferta, quería irme y sin atraer la atención. La suerte una vez más demostró ser una perra ya que al cruzar la puerta me vi rodeada de flashes y unos brazos me abrazaron al mismo tiempo. La inconfundible voz gruesa de Dimitri se escuchó por sobre la multitud, gritándoles que se alejaran, mientas caminábamos hacia la camioneta donde también se encontraría Jake. Una vez en la parte trasera, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que teníamos a un acompañante más.

— Buenas noches, señorita Swan —me saludó, sonriendo, haciendo que me olvidara de los periodistas en el exterior, quienes estaban tratando de sacar una foto que nunca lograrían a través de las lunas.

Su sonrisa me recordaba a Jake, al igual que su tono de piel —aunque más oscura— pero lucía mayor, como Dimitri. Estaba vestido de manera similar a ellos y tenía el mismo porte, por lo cual supuse que también era un guardaespaldas.

— Bells, este es Nahuel —Jacob apunto con su mano al susodicho desde su asiento, adelante mío—, es uno de los que cuida a tus hermanos.

— ¿Cuántos son? —pregunté por mera curiosidad.

— Dos —habló Nahuel sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios—, Félix se encuentra en el hotel cuidando de Edward. Hasta ahora me sorprende que no haya querido acompañarlos.

¿No quiso?

Nahuel movió su brazo, atrayendo mi atención hacia las cartas que sostenía en su mano y —gracias a dios— desviando el curso de mis pensamientos hacia el hecho de que habían estado jugando antes de que yo llegara. Estaba lista para disculparme, temiendo haberles arruinado la partida, cuando Dimitri habló.

— Señorita Swan, ¿estamos esperando a sus hermanas? —me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

— No, están ocupadas en un asunto más interesante, si entiendes a los que me refiero —bromee, tratando de hacerlo reír pero fallando en el proceso aunque logré mi cometido con los otros dos hombres sentados—. Yo deseo regresar al hotel, Jake se quedará esperando a mis hermanas y tú vendrás conmigo. Creo que vamos a tener que tomar un taxi porque solo vinimos en esta camioneta…

— Yo puedo ayudar —giré, sorprendida, al escuchar la voz del hombre a mi costado—, llevaré a Jacob y a sus hermanos, si usted desea.

— No creo que sea necesario… —rechacé su oferta pensando que lo hizo solo por educación.

— Bella, deja de tratar de ser educada y acepta, ¿de acuerdo? —trató de sonar molesto pero pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Le fulminé con la mirada y sonreí en dirección a Nahuel, acto seguido, se despidió antes de salir del vehículo junto con Jacob. El silencio se hizo presente, Dimitri espera mi orden. Debo decir que estaba sorprendida, era la segunda vez que se dirigía directamente a mí al hablar durante toda la semana que llevaba cuidándonos. A pesar de ser callado, su compañía no era incómoda y eso era bueno, debía empezar a sopesar la idea de contratarlo permanentemente.

— Al hotel, por favor.

Asintió y echó a andar el auto, dejando atrás a las luces de las cámaras.

Afuera del hotel todo estaba tranquilo, no había señal de posibles acechadores. Me voltee hacia Dimitri al mismo tiempo que agarraba la manija de la puerta, necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro.

— Sé que no hemos hablado más que un par de veces pero quiero que sepas que las formalidades no me importan y me gusta tener una buena relación con las personas que trabajan a mi alrededor —le di una pequeña sonrisa y bajé de la camioneta.

Justo como dijo mi hermana, al llegar a mi habitación, el cachorro estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre una de las tantas almohadas. Con un suspiro, me acosté a su costado, viendo como su pequeño estómago subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Le di una rápida mirada al reloj. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana pero no tenía ganas de dormir, todavía.

Inconscientemente, mi mente me llevó a Edward, a estas horas él estaría escribiendo, probablemente. Le gustaba hacerlo por las noches, sumergido en la tranquilidad, lo cual le había causado muchas amanecidas, pero valía la pena. Como en este instante, yo solía recostarme en su cama y observar cómo su ceño se fruncía, claramente concentrado en lo que quería plasmar.

El sentimiento de añoranza y soledad se instaló en mi pecho, como me suele ocurrir desde hace dos años, deseando tenerlo a mi costado y teniendo una de aquellas conversaciones que duraban horas. Verlo sonreír y sentir sus dedos acariciar mi piel.

Entonces lo supe.

Él estaba en la ciudad. En su habitación de hotel. Saber aquello me ponía nerviosa, tenía muchas posibilidades.

Infundiéndome de un valor que creí escondido —y culpando al alcohol nublando mis pensamientos— hice una llamada rápida a Dimitri.

Tenía que verlo, sea como sea.

**.**

_¿En serio, Bella?_, me repetí por enésima vez, _¿no pudiste cambiarte por algo más cómodo?_

— No tardo —le dije a Dimitri antes de pisar la acera del hotel.

Caminé lo mejor que pude, en línea recta, hasta la recepción y tratando de calmar al cachorro quien estaba más feliz de lo usual. Sólo a mí se me olvida ponerme unas zapatillas, estos tacos eran traicioneros y, aún más, con el alcohol en mi sistema. Por suerte, solo una pareja de adultos y la recepcionista presenciaron mi rara forma de caminar. Me agarré fuertemente de la mesa, sonriéndole a la mujer que trató de ignorar mi estado.

— ¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señorita Swan? —su voz tenía cierto tinte de diversión.

Al principio me quedé confundida por el hecho de que sabía mi nombre pero luego me golpee mentalmente. Por supuesto que lo sabe.

— ¿Aquí se hospeda Edward Cullen? —mi incliné hacia adelante y susurre, no estaba segura del por qué.

— ¿Por qué esta susurrando? —me respondió de la misma manera, observando a nuestro alrededor. Hice un sonido impaciente con mis dientes que la hizo regresar a mi pregunta—. Me temo que no puedo darle esa información, usted debe entender perfectamente en lo que se refiere a la privacidad de una celebridad…

— Soy su hermana —forcé las palabras fuera de mi boca—, Swan es artístico, y quiero dejarle su regalo de cumpleaños —dije, señalando, sutilmente, al perro a mis pies.

— ¿Le va a regalar un perro?

— ¿Me va a decir el número de su habitación? —insistí, moviendo la correa a mi otra mano.

Pareció pensarlo durante un largo rato antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación y ver algo en su computadora.

— Está en la suite que abarca todo el último piso —regresó sus ojos a mi rostro—, hay un guardia de seguridad fuera de su puerta, dudo que logre pasar a través de él.

— Bien, quiero la habitación que está, exactamente, debajo de la suya —busqué mi billetera en mi cartera con dedos temblorosos—, será sólo por una hora.

— ¿Qué planea hacer?

Ni yo sé, querida, no sé.

No dije nada y esperé que entendiera la indirecta, de que no se encontraba en el lugar de hacer preguntas personales, hasta que tomó la tarjeta que le estaba tendiendo. Segundos después, me la devolvió junto con una adicional que se trataba de la llave a la habitación. Murmuré unas secas gracias y me encaminé al ascensor con mi corazón golpeando rápidamente contra mi pecho. Respiré profundamente varias veces antes de entrar a la habitación.

El perro salió corriendo, apenas lo solté, en una dirección que no vi, yo solo me concentré en la puerta que guiaba al balcón. Apenas la abrí, las cuerdas de una guitarra inundaron mis oídos. Tenía razón, estaba tocando. Lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo estaría haciendo al aire libre. Eran las cuerdas de una canción que desconocía pero eso no importaba, lo estaba escuchando tocar en vivo por primera vez luego de tantos años.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió después. La música paró tan abruptamente que me asusté de haber pensado algo en voz alta pero empezó a tocar otras notas. Boté el aire que había estado conteniendo para volver a dejar de respirar. Al principio eran débiles… hasta que tocó con mayor intensidad y lo perdí.

El recuerdo me chocó con tanta fuerza que tuve que sostenerme de la baranda frente a mí. Reconocería esa melodía donde sea.

— _Feliz cumpleaños —dije, arrodillándome en la cama y depositando un beso en su espalda—. ¿Te gusta?, es la que querías, ¿no? —rodee su cuello con mis brazos para descansar mi barbilla en su hombro._

_No estaba segura si le iba a gustar la idea de una nueva guitarra, la que tenía ya estaba algo vieja y quería regalarle algo que si apreciaría por su cumpleaños. Fue muy difícil encontrar una que encajara perfectamente con él pero el vendedor de la tienda fue muy amable y luego de describirle las características que la guitarra de Edward, pude encontrarla._

_Era de un bonito color marrón oscuro con los bordes sombreados de negro. El estilo era similar a otras pero tenía que encontrar el tono perfecto._

— _Es perfecta —murmuró, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, tomando mi mano entre la suya para besar mis nudillos—, gracias —giró su rostro y dejó otro beso sobre mis labios._

_Estaba tan feliz de que le haya gustado y le respondí el beso con efusividad, sonriendo contra sus labios. Me separé a regañadientes para pasar mis dedos entre su cabello._

— _Toca algo para mí._

— _¿Tu canción?_

— _Yo no la llamaría canción, ya que todavía no te dignas a escribirle algo —bromee dándole un mirada acusatoria._

— _No quiero malograrla, me gusta de este modo —sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con los míos._

— _Todo lo que escribes es hermoso, nunca la podrías malograr —besé su mejilla—. Ahora, deja de utilizar tus poderes de seducción y tócala. Si lo haces bien, puede ser que te ganes una recompensa —le guiñé un ojo, juguetonamente. _

— _Siempre lo hago bien —dijo, lanzándome esa sonrisa que me hacía perder la cordura._

— _Engreído —lo escuché reír antes de tocar la primera nota._

Era mía.

¿Cómo se atreve a tocarla?

_Él la compuso_

Lo sé, conciencia, lo sé. No solo estaba tocando mi canción, sino también la guitarra que le había regalado. ¿No podía ser como los otros ex que tiran las cosas, que su enamorada les regaló, cuando terminan? ¡Era increíble! Definitivamente, esta noche no le entregaría su regalo, estaba muy molesta como para verlo a la cara.

Limpié rápidamente la única lágrima que se me escapó y llamé al perro para irnos de una vez. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí por lo cual, cuando llamaron a la puerta, supuse que era alguien a quien la recepcionista había llamado para decirme que mi tiempo había expirado. Después de todo, ya me están corriendo. ¡Pues yo tampoco quería permanecer en su hotel un minuto más!

Abrí la puerta de un tirón… y me quedé estática.

¿Recuerda que dije, anteriormente, algo sobre no estar preparada para lo que venía después? Bien, borren eso… porque esto era mucho peor.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen estaba parado en toda su gloria en el umbral. Sentí a mi corazón dejar de latir para comenzar a hacerlo como un colibrí, tanto así que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho. Estaba descalzo con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta que se ajustaba levemente a su trabajado cuerpo. Había cambiado tanto… pero para bien. Sus facciones estaban más definidas, había aumentado en estatura y en cuerpo, y llevaba los inicios de una barba.

Si de adolescente era sexy, ahora era el pecado en persona.

Estaba segura que si no fuera por el tequila, lo único que sentiría en este momento sería dolor y resentimiento. Estaba anestesiando los sentimientos fuertes y estaba agradecida por eso. A cambio, estaba en sorprendida de tenerlo parado aquí. Pestañee varias veces tratando de convencerme de que esto no se trataba de un sueño. Él realmente estaba aquí...

— ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?

Mierda… me mojé.

Su voz era dura y fría pero, aún así, pude presenciar que había madurado.

— Uh… yo…

No podía articular una frase coherente, creo que vi a mi cerebro saltar por la ventana. ¡Vuelve acá, maldito! Justo cuando uno lo necesita, desaparece el desgraciado. Definitivamente, Dios me odiaba. Yo era una buena persona que no atentaba nada contra la iglesia pero él decide ponerme al mismísimo sexo andante a unos centímetros de mi persona. Estaba mareada y mi salud mental peligraba en su presencia.

— ¿C-cómo sabías que estaba acá? —traté de ordenar mis pensamientos.

¡No podía pensar cuando tenía a sus ojos mirándome de ese modo!

— Isabella, responde a mi pregunta.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia adelante como si se tratara de su puta habitación, provocando que retrocediera ante su postura intimidante. No. No me dejaría intimidar. Parándome lo mejor que pude en mis tacos, me preparé para responder… aunque no salió como planeaba.

— ¡Qué insolencia! —solté, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. _Isabella, contrólate_—. Ah, no señor, si usted quiere una habitación va a tener que pagar por la suya. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otras cosas por hacer —traté de rodear su cuerpo para escaparme pero bloqueó la salida con su cuerpo.

— Isabella… —tomó el puente de su nariz entre su pulgar e índice—, ¿estabas espiándome?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —otra estupidez—. ¿No puedo estar en el mismo hotel o acaso es tuyo?

— Te estás hospedando en otro lugar.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —fruncí el ceño—, ¿estabas espiándome? —se quedó observándome a través de sus pestañas largas y oscuras— ¡Já! ¿Quién se está riendo ahora, no?

— ¿Has estado tomando?

La verdad es que sí… y mucho.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaría acá? —pregunté de una vez, suficiente con rodeos, dos podían jugar a este juego.

— Me llamaron de recepción —la sonrisa que esbozo no era una amigable—, ¿de verdad creías que te darían esa información por tan solo decir que eras mi hermana? —se acercó a un más a mi cuerpo y yo retrocedí del mismo modo—. Bella, nuestra historia familiar es muy difícil de encontrar y solo los que nos conocen lo saben. Nunca nos han visto a todos juntos, lo cual no les ha llamado la atención como para investigar.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la forma en que dijo mi nombre y en cómo me estaba hablando. Sonaba sincero y familiar, casi recordándome a casa. Tan pronto como ese sentimiento vino, se fue. Abrí los ojos. Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez.

Me preparé para decir las siguientes palabras pero la voz de Edward me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirando a sus pies y levantando la mata de color marrón del suelo.

¡Ahí estas! ¡Atácalo!

— Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

El perro se quedó tieso en sus brazos y podía sentir la sonrisa en mi rostro, pensando en las mil y un maneras cómo el perro lo atacaría. Pero, como siempre, me traicionó. En su lugar, empezó a mover la cola y le dio una lamida a su rostro.

¡Tenías que morderlo, no quererlo! Suspiré, hasta los animales me cambiaban por alguien más bonito que yo.

Los efectos del alcohol estaban pasando y tenía que salir de aquí si no quería derrumbarme patéticamente frente a él. Caminé hacia la puerta, no sin antes escucharlo decir un inaudible "gracias". Bufé. Su agradecimiento se lo podía meter por donde no alumbra el sol.

— Bella, espera…

Mis pies dejaron de moverse por si solos pero sin girar. No vería la expresión de su cara, no soportaría mirarlo a los ojos una vez más. Armándome de valor, dije:

— Me temo que es muy tarde para eso.

Dejándolo con esas palabras, me encaminé al ascensor y salí apresuradamente del hotel, encontrándome con periodistas afuera de este. Dimitri me escoltó hacia la camioneta y estoy segura que empuje a varias personas como también levanté mi dedo corazón para varias cámaras. Mi menté solo podía repasar una y otra vez la conversación que acaba de tener con Edward, después de tantos años, esa no era la manera en la que me hubiera imaginado nuestro reencuentro.

Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de mis acciones hasta que me encontré dentro de la suite en mi hotel. La soledad, con la que estaba tan familiarizada, me recibió, dando paso al dolor y fue así cómo me desmoroné. Una realidad me había golpeado, una que me traería más dolor.

Edward ya no me amaba.

* * *

_** (1) Royals - Lorde**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía

* * *

**Summary:** Ellas tienen una banda,ellos también y a esto le agregamos fama. Bella y Edward tuvieron un pasado juntos que acabó en dolor ¿Qué pasará cuando después de tres años, se encuentren de nuevo y hagan firmar ambas bandas para un tour mundial juntos? Bella juró no volver a caer pero podrá soportar la tentación?

* * *

**Chapter 5:** You know what? Fuck it!

Emmett Cullen presionó un botón en su celular, terminando la llamada que acababa de tener con su novia. Ella no estaba feliz, todo por culpa de algo que habían deslizado por la puerta de la suite cuando llegó en la mañana, después de pasar la noche una vez más con él. Si fuera por ellos, pasarían el resto del día juntos pero el deber llamaba y tenían que asumir sus respectivas responsabilidades. Por lo menos, hoy no fue tan difícil separarse ya que se verían en solo unas horas.

Ruidos provenientes del pasillo lo alertaron, pensando que se trataba de quien había estado conversando con Rosie al teléfono, pero cuando vio una cabellera rubia supo que sólo se trataba de Jasper. Respiró tranquilo, no era agradable discutir con su hermano menor por las mañanas. Siempre lo molestaba diciendo que parecía un cascarrabias.

— ¿Por qué estas tan serio? —preguntó su hermano, tumbándose sobre el sofá frente a él—, no me digas que estás pensando, deberías guardar tu única neurona para cuando sea necesario.

— Rose acaba de llamarme —respondió, ignorando el último comentario de Jasper—. ¿Alice te dijo? —metió su celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

— Hace unos minutos —bostezó pasando una mano por sus rizos—, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora? —levantó ambas cejas, esperando la respuesta del otro hombre, sin darse cuenta del juego de palabras.

— Marica —murmuró el mayor en tono bromista, con los inicios de una sonrisa en sus labios, y ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo, cortesía del rubio—. Vamos.

Dejaron su lugar para caminar hasta la puerta del fondo, el cuarto donde dormía Edward. El clima estaba nublado, por eso, cuando entraron a la habitación, los recibió la oscuridad debido a las cortinas que se encontraban cerradas. Su hermano se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, usando solo un pantalón de chándal y con su torso al descubierto, los bordes de su tatuaje colándose por el costado.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Emmett, golpeando el borde de la cama con su pie para despertarlo—, tenemos que hablar —obtuvo un gruñido en respuesta—. Ahora.

Raras veces su papel de hermano mayor salía flote, sólo cuando era muy urgente, como en estos momentos.

Edward empezó a moverse, claramente disgustado. Conversaciones importantes y las mañanas no iban de la mano para él, su cerebro trabajaba más lento y necesitaba unos largos minutos para prepararse. Es más, odiaba que lo despertaran luego de una larga noche en vela, especialmente si esa noche no había podido dormir por una castaña que había estado atormentando sus pensamientos.

Anoche, él, verdaderamente, no quiso hablarle de esa manera, pero las palabras salían por si solas de su boca y no había nada que él podía hacer al respecto. Se sorprendió al recibir una llamada de recepción, informándole sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir unos minutos atrás. Pensó que le estaban gastando una broma de mal gusto, Bella no podía estar ahí. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies habían actuado por sí solos hasta que se encontró frente a ella.

Estaba más hermosa de cómo la recordaba y sus curvas se habían acentuado en los lugares correctos, su cabello estaba un poco más claro pero seguía quitándole el aliento como lo hacía tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, su belleza no pudo ocultar lo que sus ojos expresaban, fue como si lo hubieran disparado en el pecho. Ese mar chocolate que antes solía brillar, estaba opacado por la tristeza y el dolor. Estaban vacios.

Se sintió culpable al saber que él era el causante de su dolor, no obstante, otro sentimiento se presentó cuando recordó ese día. Él no era el único culpable, después de todo, ella también lo lastimó.

Jasper, al ver que su hermano no se movía de la cama, pensó que plantear sus pies sobre su espalda era una buena idea para molestarlo. Y así lo hizo, ayudando, sin querer, a que Edward regresara al presente inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?! —gritó, visiblemente cabreado y alargando su brazo para sacar los pies de un manotazo.

No midió su movimiento brusco, olvidándose que no estaba solo en la cama, y golpeó _algo _en el proceso. Se escuchó un lloriqueó tan pobre que todos dudaron de haberlo escuchado hasta que repararon en el bulto que se movió bajo las sábanas. El cobrizo soltó una maldición, levantando las sábanas, revelando el origen del sonido.

— ¿Qué carajo…?

— ¡Un perrito! —Emmett se emocionó, dejando de lado el tema tan importante que quería discutir con su hermano, y se acercó hacia la cama con la clara intención tocar al animal. Lo tomó entre sus mano, ignorando las objeciones del dueño—. ¿Es nuestro? Te llamaré Beethoven.

Jasper rodó sus ojos.

— Si ves con más detalle, te darás cuenta que es hembra, imbecil. Necesita un nombre decente y original, muy diferente a tus estupideces.

Fue el momento de Edward de rodar los ojos, emergiendo del baño.

— Para empezar —dijo, sacando al canino de las garras de su hermano en un acto de exasperación—, el perro es mío. Y no les he dado permiso para que le den un nombre. Ahora, ¿qué quieren?

Edward se dirigió a los sillones, sus hermanos pisándoles los talones, y depositó al cachorro en uno de estos. Luego, fue al mini-bar para tomar una botella de agua, su rutina de los últimos días. No volteó cuando Emmett se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

— ¿Es cierto que Bella estuvo aquí anoche?

Edward se congeló en su sitio, extrañamente deseando una bebida fuerte en vez de su habitual botella de agua. Pensó en mentir pero no tenía caso hacerlo, después de todo, no le gustaba guardarle secretos a sus hermanos. Al ver que su carrera iba en serio, y después de darse cuenta de que a partir de ese momento eran un equipo, habían acordado en ser honestos respecto a todo.

— No puedes mentirnos, está en todas las revistas.

— Nunca te tomé por alguien que lee _People _—se recostó contra el mueble.

— ¡Te dije que era cierto! —dijo Emmett, volteando a ver a su otro hermano.

El rubio se mostró confundido.

— ¿En qué momento tuvimos esa conversación?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —interrumpió el cobrizo, no tenía tiempo para las peleas infantiles de sus hermanos.

— Rose me llamó —confesó el mayor, arrancando un gemido de queja de parte de Edward. Podía apostar que su hermana no estaba feliz y temía las consecuencias, cualquiera lo haría si se trataba de ella—. Estaba… disgustada.

Su conversación fue cortada por la puerta de la _suite _abriéndose bruscamente, revelando la figura de Jacob Black.

— ¿Ahora qué hice? —murmuró Edward para nadie en particular y se tumbó sobre el sofá.

Todos en la habitación estaban esperando a que Jacob apareciera, por eso no les causó sorpresa alguna al verlo ahí. Sabían que se enteraría tarde o temprano por ser el guardaespaldas de Bella y, apenas sucediera eso, vendría a hablar con Edward.

Jacob trataba de permanecer molesto, aunque sabía que pronto se rompería esa fachada para dar paso a la preocupación, después de todo, Bella no era la única que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Edward siempre había sido bueno para ocultar sus emociones y mentir en lo que refiere a estas, podía parecer indiferente frente al tema en cuestión pero, en el interior, estaba tan nervioso como un niño que acababa de ser descubierto robando un dulce.

Si creciendo había sido de esa manera, ahora, ya siendo un adulto y sumándole el gran problema con Bella, su escudo se había vuelto aún peor. Para sus hermanos resultaba exasperante, pero tenían fe que algún día regresaría el antiguo Edward. El que no solía estar de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.

El ambiente, repentinamente, estaba muy cargado y tenso. El más grande de los cuatro vio una oportunidad para aligerarlo cuando se le ocurrió una broma respecto a los tantos temas que se habían presentado durante la mañana.

— Hey, ya sé como llamaremos al perro —todos voltearon hacia Emmett, esperando algún comentario inapropiado, como era de esperarse—. Jacob —terminó sonriendo.

— Bien —suspiró Edward, parándose, había tenido suficiente—. No los quiero espiando detrás de la puerta —les dijo a sus hermanos mientras Jake y él caminaban hacia la habitación de este último y cerraban la puerta tras ellos.

Una vez solos, el cobrizo fue hacia la ventana y se quedó observando la ciudad, las pistas no estaban congestionadas y permitía a los autos desplazarse con rapidez. Permaneció así por un largo rato, observando a las personas caminar rápidamente, determinadas en llegar a un lugar en específico, y preguntándose cómo se sentiría estar en su lugar.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? —la voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó de su trance.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —inquirió Edward a la defensiva.

— No quiere decírmelo —respondió entre dientes, tratando de soportar la actitud de su amigo.

Si Edward se sorprendió no quiso mostrarlo, en cambió se encogió de hombros y regresó a su postura anterior, observar por la ventana. Si Jacob fuera cualquier otra persona, no habría ahondado más en el tema y ya se habría largado, pensando que no sacaría nada más de él. Pero se trataba de Edward, su mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba en este mundo y conocía como si fuera él mismo. Él sabía que su fachada sólo ocultaba lo que de verdad quería.

Él no se iría.

No lo hizo cuando él más lo necesitaba y no lo haría esta vez.

— La verdad es que… —empezó a decir Edward, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo más despreocupado que nunca.

— No me tragaré toda la mierda que soltaras, diciendo que no te importa cuando, en realidad, te carcome por dentro. Así que, mejor empieza a hablar y más te vale que sea la verdad porque te la sacare a golpes si es necesario.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

La pregunta fue inmediata, como un acto reflejo.

Jacob sabía a lo que se refería. Tenía miedo de que él fuera a contárselo a Bella. Se sintió ofendido, él nunca haría algo como eso, así que sólo le lanzó una mirada que expresaba las palabras _"no responderé esa pregunta"_. Edward lo sabía pero, aún así, no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Entonces, con una última mirada a la ciudad de Chicago, se giró y empezó a contarle a su amigo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Relató cómo había decidido sacar la guitarra que Bella le regalo hace muchos años y tocar la canción que había compuesto solo para ella. Para ellos. Un acto masoquista, lo sabía, pero necesitaba ese dolor para recordarle que seguía vivo. Cuando Isabella se fue, se llevo una parte de él y nunca volvió a ver la vida de la misma manera.

Había sido interrumpido por el teléfono de la suite, la persona al otro lado le informó que la cantante Isabella Swan había preguntado por él y había reservado un cuarto bajo el suyo. Edward era de las personas que le importaba mucho su privacidad y ahora, siendo el centro de atención, siempre pedía a cada hotel al que iba que le informaran hasta el más mínimo detalle en donde era incluido.

En cualquier otra situación le habría gritado sobre su incompetencia para revelar información como esa, pero con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Isabella había dejado de prestarle atención a la recepcionista y a procesar la información: ella estaba aquí, había preguntado por él. Inmediatamente, una pregunta vino a su mente.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

Sus pies lo traicionaron y sin darse cuenta de sus actos salió de la habitación, su enojo creciendo con cada paso y apenas dándole tiempo para ladrarle un "ahora vuelvo" a Félix, quien había estado cuidando su puerta. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, de los cuales el enojo predominaba. Estaba casi furioso, luego de tantos años y de esa forma tan cobarde de huir de Forks, ¿tenía el descaro de presentarse ahí? Ir a sus espaldas y… ¿espiándolo? Era la única teoría válida que podía encontrar.

En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba frente a ella y las palabras habían salido de su boca. No tenía control de su cuerpo. Era como si algo hubiera tomado posesión de él y decía todo lo que en verdad no quería. Después supo que se trataba del rencor que había estado guardando todos estos años. Tenía ganas de decirle mil y un cosas. Entre ellas estaba la más importante: que todavía la amaba y que era un desastre sin ella.

Pero él no sería el primero en decirlo.

Su orgullo era muy grande.

Ella trató de ocultarlo pero Edward sabía ver a través de ella, había aprendido a hacerlo. Podía ver claramente cómo la hería con cada palabra que salía de su boca, y a él le afectaba de la misma manera. Si ella sufría, él también sufría. Inevitablemente, una realidad le chocó, una que lo hizo feliz y se sintió horrible por eso. Si a ella le afectaba sus palabras y la frialdad con la que la estaba tratando, entonces…

Ella todavía lo amaba.

Y aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que lo volvían loco se lo confirmaban. Pudo encontrar aquella revelación entre el vacío que ahora opacaba el brillo que una vez tuvieron cuando estaban juntos. Siempre habían brillado para él.

De repente, sus sentidos regresaron a él junto con la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar. Se sintió como el imbécil más grande del mundo, ese insulto no era suficiente para describir lo que era en realidad. Estaba a punto de hablar, a soltar todo de una buena vez… pero algo se movía alrededor de sus pies.

Era un perro.

¿Ella se lo había regalado? ¿Luego de cómo la había tratado? Si ya se sentía como un imbécil, ahora era mucho peor.

Murmuro unas _gracias_ tan bajo que ni él creyó haberlo dicho, y al mirar arriba, ella ya no estaba. Se giró, ella caminaba hacia la puerta, se marcharía de nuevo, lo rechazaría una vez más, como lo hizo tantos años atrás. Quería culparla por todo esto, gritarle que debía enfrentar a sus problemas, pero sería la persona más hipócrita. Nunca podría culparla, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de convencerse a sí mismo, porque él había hecho lo mismo.

La llamó, pero fue en vano, ella ya había desaparecido.

— La cagué.

— Bien grande.

— Gracias por las palabras de apoyo —las palabras de Edward eran amortiguadas por sus manos, había terminado hundiendo su rostro entre ellas y sentado en la cama.

— Cuando quieras —Jacob le dio un apretón a su hombro antes de hablar—. No pueden seguir con este juego por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Los está dañando cada vez más y me parte verlos de ese modo, por más marica que suene, es la verdad. Tienen que aclarar sus problemas pronto, ambos están siendo muy inmaduros.

— Dame un poco más de tiempo…

— ¿No crees que tres años es suficiente?

— Con la mierda que se viene dentro de unos meses… no —se levantó en un acto desesperado y jalándose los pelos—. Tengo que hacer las cosas bien, perdí una oportunidad cuando dejé que se fuera hace tres años, luego otra el día de ayer y ahora con la disquera y toda esa mierda, siento que me están tirando otra oportunidad. Y para no cometer los mismos errores necesito calmarme pero es imposible hacerlo cuando se encuentra a solo unos pasos de mí. Lo he comprobado ayer.

— Tienes que decirle la verdad.

— ¿La verdad? —Edward observó a Jacob como si de pronto le hubieran salido dos cabezas—, no hay ninguna verdad, ningún lado de la historia. Todo estaba ahí, en bandeja de plata, claro como el agua. No había nada de esas mierdas de "atar cabos", "conectar hechos", solo debían entender la situación.

— Estoy esperando que alguien venga y nos diga que todo fue una puta broma.

— ¿Cómo crees que yo me siento? No sabes cuánto deseo haber atropellado a una persona en vez de lo otro, al menos eso no habría cagado nuestra relación. Ella no es ninguna santa en todo este asunto, no puedes negarlo.

— Es que… todavía es muy difícil de creerlo.

— Ponte en mi lugar, despertarte por la mañana y- ¡Mierda!

La oración fue cortada por las inconfundibles voces de sus hermanas que venían de la sala. Sabía que vendrían, solo era cuestión de tiempo aunque deseó que se hubieran tardado un poco más. Si él no iba hacia ellas, ellas vendrían por él y no pensaba dejar que lo acorralaran en esa habitación. Con una última mirada a Jacob, salieron juntos donde se encontraba el resto. Todos los pares de ojos recayeron sobre él apenas puso un pie en el lugar. Levantó ambas manos en alto, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— Ya me han reprendido por acá —hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Jacob—, su cupón ha expirado, suerte para la próxima.

— Y tienes el descaro de burlarte.

— Rosie te ves espectacular, ¿has bajado de peso?

— ¿Me acabas de llamar gorda? —Edward abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que habló sin pensar—. ¿Sabes qué?, no puedo creer que le encuentres la gracia a todo este asunto. No importa de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, ¡es tu hermana! No puedes simplemente seguir cagándola y esperar que no le afecte.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ella vino a mí! ¡Ella debió haberlo visto venir! —gritó Edward, ya había tenido suficiente—. ¿Qué esperaba? Que podía venir a escondidas esperando que no me diera cuenta y que una vez que nos veamos, ¿todo se arreglaría para volver a ser cómo era antes? ¡Pues no! Yo no estaba preparado para nada de eso y tampoco para despertarme y encontrar de que todos me están echando la culpa a mí. Sí, la cagué hace tiempo y tal vez fui el que más lo hizo de los dos, pero ¿qué hay de ella? ¿Ah? ¿Ella no tiene la culpa también? Todos la defienden cuando ella se puede defender perfectamente por sí sola, ¿cuántas veces lo ha tratado de demostrar y cuántas veces la han ignorado?

Cuando terminó de hablar tenía la respiración acelerada y el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Si bien Edward había tenido sus ataques de furia en el pasado pero ninguna se había tratado sobre este tema. Era confuso. Había comenzado gritándoles porque estaba cansado de que siempre lo culparan de lo que pasaba entre ellos pero había terminado defendiéndola.

Cuando uno amaba a alguien, era inevitable.

Finalmente, Rosalie fue la primera en hablar, aclarándose la garganta para atraer la atención del grupo.

— No sabía que ella había ido…

— Ahórrate las disculpas, sé perfectamente lo que vas a decir. Estás perdonada de todos modos —le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano, no le gustaba discutir con su familia—. Deberían sacar las revistas de aquí antes de que venga Chris y…

— ¿…pegue el grito en el cielo? Pensé que me conocías mejor, Edward.

Christopher Maddox, o como Edward le gustaba llamarlo "uno de los más grandes hijos de puta en este planeta"… en el buen sentido. Era el representando del grupo y alguien de temer. Había empezado estudiando leyes en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país pero se retiro al ver que no era lo suyo. Terminó con un titulo en negocios y luego de saltar de empresa en empresa sin encontrar algo que le gustaba en realidad, se presento la oportunidad más grande de su vida cuando habían estado requiriendo un manager para una banda que estaba en la cumbre del éxito. Se arriesgó y hasta ahora no se ha arrepentido ni un solo día de su decisión.

Sus conocimientos y experiencias lo hacía uno de los mejores negociadores y había logrado, la mayoría de veces, que la banda se saliera con la suya. En las demás, la banda no tenía opción a refutar. Se llevaba bien con los integrantes y podía llegar a ser alguien divertido cuando no estaba siendo un total imbécil.

— Hablando del diablo… —murmuró el cobrizo, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

— ¡Chris! —exclamó Rosalie, aliviada de tenerlo ahí.

— Creo que estás más emocionada de verlo a él que a mí —dijo Emmett, fingiendo estar molesto.

— Dime que puedes resolver todo este lío —Alice tomo la revista entre sus manos y la agitó por sobre su cabeza—, Angie debe estar en camino y no quiero alarmarla antes de tiempo. Lo que más me molesta de este asunto son las imágenes —suspiró mientras abría la revista y ojeaba las páginas—, o sea, ¿has visto el ángulo de Bella? ¡Sale terrible!

— Acabo de hablar con Angela por el teléfono, ella se encargara de ello —informó Chris, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Supongo que la pequeña reunión familiar ha terminado así que, ustedes tres —señaló a los hombres—, a las duchas y ustedes dos —esta vez su dedo apuntó a las hermanas—, desaparezcan. Lo siento, chicas, pero Embry llegará en cualquier momento y no pienso llegar tarde a la reunión.

Ante la mención de Embry, su asesor de imagen, hubo un coro de "¡No…!" por parte de los hombres. Odiaban que alguien los vistiera, ¿qué hombre amaría que venga alguien más y le diga lo que debía usar? No les importaba si la moda lo dictaba, los diseñadores podían besarles los traseros, pero habían momentos en los que era necesario y tenían que soportarlo. Sin embargo, no sabían por qué necesitaban a Embry ahora, no irían a un evento público o algo por el estilo.

— Dejen de joderme la paciencia porque nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Ni piensen que dejaré que se encuentren con su jefe luciendo como vagabundos —les dijo Chris, viendo como los chicos iban a sus respectivas habitaciones a regañadientes.

— ¡¿Ven?! —gritó Alice, atrayendo la mirada de todos—, eso es a lo que me refiero, si tan solo me dejaran vestirlos… —se cubrió la frente en un acto dramático.

— ¿Todavía siguen aquí?

— Ni loco, prefiero a Embry mil veces, al menos el tiene una estatura promedio —dijo Edward antes de salir corriendo a su habitación al ver la mirada asesina en el rostro de su hermana.

— Perdiste, enana —le dijo Rosalie, tomándola por los hombros—, vamonos.

— ¡Pero no me he despedido de Jazz! Esperen… ¿Dónde está Jasper?

— Por favor, ¡lárguense!

— Lo verás en unas horas, duende —Rosalie trataba de arrastraba hacía la puerta del mismo modo en el que había hecho con ella el día anterior—, además, ya escuchaste al idiota, si no nos vamos pronto…

— Si no se van, tendré que llamar a Félix.

— Pero…

— ¡Félix!

— ¡Ugh! ¡Ok, ya me voy! —chilló Alice y caminó hacia la puerta con la cabeza en alto. Esto hubiera sido creíble si no se tratara de Alice Cullen, quién siempre debía tener la última palabra—. Ojala te acuerdes de esto cuando- ¡Félix! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

Segundos después, la _suite_ se quedó en perfecto silencio, recordándole a Christopher por qué siempre se salía con la suya.

**.**

Era una idiota.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

_¿En serio, Isabella? Tantas veces diciendo cuán patéticas se ven las chicas que llamano envían mensajes a sus ex en estado de ebriedad… y ahora eres una de ellas. Pero hay una excepción, oh sí, tú lo visitaste, peor, trataste de sorprenderlo y tú terminaste siendo la que se llevó la sorpresa ¿Qué pasó con eso de "ya no volveré a pensar en él"? "Ya no derramaré ni una lágrima por él." Se fueron con el vomito de la última vez…_

Mi mañana había consistido en _eso_, reprendiéndome a mí misma por los errores de la noche pasada. Ya había pasado la etapa de llorar sobre el hecho que la única aferrándose a los sentimientos de hace tres años era yo. Me había tomado, por lo menos, una hora para recomponerme y lucir presentable ante mis hermanas. Sin embargo, todo se fue al carajo cuando Rosalie interrumpió en mi cuarto luciendo molesta y aventando una revista frente a mí. Sólo me faltó leer la fecha y las imágenes en la portada para largarme a llorar en el hombro de mi hermana.

— Bella, ¿qué pasó? —me había preguntado Rose horas antes, rodeándome con sus brazos—. Si estas llorando por la revista, tranquila, sé que sales en un mal ángulo, ya sabes, porque tu cara no es tan deforme… —mi llanto aumentó—. ¡Ay, perdón!... Ya pasará, bebé, él es un imbécil, todos sabemos eso —susurró, moviendo su brazo en círculos por mi espalda—… ¿En serio? ¿No pudieron elegir una foto donde tus caderas salgan normal? —_Carajo_—. ¡Está bien, me callaré!

Me alejé del calor de sus brazos a regañadientes para agarrar el rollo de papel higiénico que había robado del baño. Me soné la nariz bajo la atenta mirada de asco de mi hermana y tiré la bolita hacia el tacho, fallando de nuevo. No había podido encestar ninguna. Me dieron ganas de llorar ante ese pensamiento, maldito periodo, ya podía ver mi vista nublándose. Ni siquiera soy buena con la puntería.

_Soy patética._

— No eres patética, bebé —me dijo, arrodillándose frente a mí—. Ew, Bella, eres un desastre —murmuró cuando tuvo que mover varios papeles con moco con su pie antes de depositar sus _delicadas_ rodillas en mi inmundicia—. Ahora sí, cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

Me sorbí la nariz antes de hablar.

— Ya no me ama.

— ¿Quién? ¿Edward?

Asentí lentamente, sintiendo cómo las comisuras de mi boca se movían hacia abajo sin querer. Me sentía como un bebé, podía apostar que tenía el estúpido puchero… _Sep_, definitivamente era un puchero. _Soy toda una adulta_, pensé en el momento que Rosalie movía un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y esbozaba una sonrisa de simpatía.

— ¡Claro que sí, bebé! No digas tonterías. Edward será un idiota y… bueno, tú sabes cómo es él, pero te aseguro que te sigue amando de la misma forma en la que lo hacía hace años.

— No… Debiste verlo, Rosie. Estaba tan distante y… y… frío —sentí una punzada en mi pecho y llevé mi mano a ese lugar—, dolía, Rose… todavía duele. Pero eso no es el punto…

Y pasó eso que pasa cuando te estás ahogando en lágrimas pero quieres hablar de todas maneras. Te ves ridícula y nadie te puede entender. Carajo, ni yo misma me entendía. Pasé un pedazo de papel por mis ojos y volví a sonarme la nariz para encontrarme sola en mi habitación. Rosalie se había ido.

Pensé que se había hartado de escucharme hablar tontería y media, pero al gritar su nombre, nadie respondió. Significaba que había dejado la _suite_… significaba que podía haber ido a…

¡Mierda!

Estaba más que segura de que había ido a hablar con Edward. No sabía si eso me molestaba o no, o sea aprecio que mis hermanas se preocupen por mí pero la mayoría de las veces era innecesario y podía crear mal entendidos… como estoy segura que pasara ahora. Aunque, lo que en verdad me molestaba era de que no le había dicho a Rose que yo lo había buscado. Eso cambiaba todo el juego. Sí, me había sentido como mierda cuando me habló de esa manera, no lo estoy justificando, pero debía esperarme esa reacción por lo menos.

Eso había sido hace dos horas.

Mis hermanas todavía no regresaban, así que me había resignado a seguir esperándolas y dejé de llamarlas a su celular para explicarles lo que en realidad había sucedido, y me tomé una larga y relajante ducha. No dejaría que un idiota arruine mi día… porque en la noche volveré a llorar probablemente. Entonces, tomé uno de los consejos de Alice - puedo contar las veces que he decidido eso con los dedos de una mano – y busqué un bonito _outfit_ para la ocasión.

Rebusqué entre mis maletas hasta encontrar una falda negra y suelta que se ajustaba en mi cintura y caía hasta la mitad del muslo, junto con una camisa blanca sin mangas que se cerraba en el cuello. Para terminar, me arriesgué con un par de tacones con plataforma de color – como Rose lo diría – _rojo puta_.

Lo sé, esa chica tenía un problema.

Me miré al espejo, satisfecha con la forma en la que me veía. Mis hermanas se alegrarían de ver que no parezco indigente y mi autoestima aumentaría unos cuantos puntos más, así que todos salíamos ganando. Descansé mis manos sobre mis caderas, observando mi figura, muy pocas veces tenía el tiempo y la disposición para hacerlo. El gimnasio había servido, definitivamente, incluyendo las veces que había llorado mientras mis hermanas me arrastraban hacía aquel odioso lugar. Según ellas el gimnasio te hacía sentir vivo, pues a mí la comida me hacía sentir eso y mucho más.

Las voces de mis hermanas me sacaron de mi pequeño momento de vanidad y girando sobre mis talones esperé su reacción ante mi vestuario. Cuando Alice entró en la habitación lucía molesta, hablando sin parar, y Rosalie rodaba constantemente los ojos a su espalda.

— ¡Tá-da! —exclamé, alzando ambos brazos al aire y esperando las respuestas de mis hermanas—, ¿les gusta? —al contrario, todo lo que obtuve fue un silencio. Bufé—. Sé que no suelo vestir así voluntariamente pero tampoco es como para tanto…

— Pareces una secretaria.

— Dios, Alice, gracias, mi autoestima te lo agradece.

— Una sexy secretaria.

— La sigues cagando, duende —le dijo Rose, rodando los ojos por milésima vez—. Bella, no le hagas caso, te ves perfectamente bien y estamos orgullosas de tu elección. Vamos, Alice, manejó los colores y todo eso, ¿puedes dejar tu mal humor a un lado y concentrarte en esto por un rato?

Me removí incómoda en mi lugar bajo la atenta mirada de mi hermana menor, esperando su aceptación, la cual llegó después en forma de una sonrisa y saltitos en el lugar acompañados de mini-aplausos al estilo Alice Cullen. Mi vida era lo suficientemente complicada como para querer entender a mi hermana.

— ¡Está perfecto para hoy! —inserte saltitos alrededor mío aquí.

— Sólo estamos yendo a la oficina de Williams, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto?

Apenas esa pregunta salió de mis labios ambas se quedaron rígidas y compartieron _esa_ mirada antes de sonreír ampliamente. Reconozco esa mirada. Aquí había gato encerrado.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me han contado?

— Bella, creo que es momento de partir, no queremos llegar tarde —Rose enganchó su brazo con el mío y me caminó hacia la puerta, manteniendo una sonrisa extraña en todo el camino—. Jake y Dimitri nos esperan abajo, y Angela ya se encuentra en la oficina.

— ¡Escúpelo, rubia!

— Todo en su momento.

— Ni creas que me olvidaré de esto, podré ser despistada pero no soy estúpida.

— Nunca creí que lo fueras, hermanita.

**.**

— ¿Y bien?

— A mi ni me mires, yo no sé por qué carajos tienen esa sonrisa de pedófilas.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el hombre a su costado.

— Con todo respeto, señorita Swan, concuerdo con lo que dijo Black.

— Cada día este hombre me cae mejor —dijo mi amigo, golpeando la espalda de Dimitri.

— ¿Te cortaron las pelotas o algo? —preguntó Angie, con una sonrisa de burla.

— ¿Y arruinarles la vida a todas esas mujeres que todavía no me conocen? Nunca.

— Oh, créeme, igual les arruinarías la vida —tuve que morder mi labio para no soltar la risa que estaba tratando de contener cuando Angela empezó a fingir tos y susurrar por lo bajo—, clamidia.

No pude más y, al igual que mis hermanas, solté la risa de mi vida. Un rápido vistazo a la cara de mi amigo hizo que me largara a reí aún más, no me importaba si parecía un maldito camionero riéndome de esa manera, con las manos sobre mi estómago y recostada en el asiento de cuero. Agradecí que estuviéramos solos en la recepción ya que no tenía las piernas cruzadas y podría estar dándole un espectáculo a alguien más…

— Señorita Swan, cierre las piernas, por favor.

…si no contábamos a Pamela, la secretaria de Williams.

— Creo que esa sería la primera vez.

Y todos se volvieron a reír, a excepción de Dimitri, claro, él no entendía nada de lo que hablábamos.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que fue falsa alarma?

— Cuando deje de ser gracioso —respondió esta vez Rose, sacando más carcajadas del grupo.

Todavía no me decían por qué había tanto misterio respecto a la reunión de hoy, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo negativo. Habíamos descansado dos meses desde el último álbum y era muy pronto para comenzar con uno nuevo, aunque tenía un par de canciones terminadas. Sin embargo, sentía que había algo que me estaba perdiendo, algo muy lógico que sucedía después de lanzar un disco, simplemente no me acordaba.

Pamela nos informó que Williams estaría listo en unos minutos y Angie hizo que nos paremos de nuestros asientos, todavía soltando alguna que otra risita mientras nos calmábamos.

— ¿Por qué Clamidia? —intervino Dimitri, provocando que nuestra compostura se fuera a la basura.

Sentía que en cualquier momento me orinaría de la risa y, sin darme cuenta, apoye mi mano en el brazo de Dimitri.

— Es que… es que… —dije tratando de respirar a través de la risa—, no puedo, Jake… cuéntalo tú.

Mi amigo me lanzó una mirada de odio antes de hacer las aclaraciones.

— Me acosté con una chica y después de una semana empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo —nos largamos a reír aún más por la forma en la que contaba su historia—, ¡cállense!, y bueno pensé que ella me había…

— ¡… contagiado Clamidia! —terminé por él, un poco más calmada, y me atreví a apoyar mi brazo sobre el hombro de Dimitri, lo cual no resultó como quería ya que él era mucho más alto que yo.

— Um… Bella…

— Un rato —le dije a Jake, moviendo mis mano en su dirección para no darle importancia a sus palabras y seguir relatándole la historia al grandulón a mi lado—. Obviamente me preocupé en el momento y después me alivié que haya sido falsa alarma, pero aún así no deja de ser gracioso. Igual creí que iba a causar algún cambio, ¿sabes? —imité una postura confidencial—, debía parar de saltar de cama en cama…

— Bella, no…

— ¿Sabes cuál fue el puto cambio? —Dimitri negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirando rápidamente algo a mis espaldas—, ¡la marca de condones!

— ¡Bella!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Cuando me giré hacia mis hermanas pude ver la imagen completa del _lobby_, provocando que me quedara en piedra sobre mi lugar. Mi espalda había estado enfrentando el ascensor todo el rato y no pude haber escuchado el sonido que hizo este al llegar a nuestro piso. Estaba tan ensimismada dándole los detalles al guardaespaldas que no me di cuenta cuando las puertas se abrieron, revelando la figura de cinco hombres – mis hermanos y sus dos guardaespaldas - que ahora me miraban de una manera muy extraña. Probablemente estén pensando que soy una total perra y que casi me contagiaron Clamidia.

¡Les presento a mi mala suerte, chicos!

Oh, mierda, y ahí estaba Edward… ¡¿Por qué?!

Esperen…

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —pregunté mirando a cada persona presente… excepto una, Edward. No pensaba dirigir ni por un segundo mis ojos hacia él—, ¿esto era lo que tanto querían ocultarme? —esta vez mi pregunta fue para mis hermanas, quienes ya habían corrido a los brazos de sus novios.

— Te dije que no sabía la razón de sus sonrisas.

Esta vez fui yo quien le lanzó una mirada de odio a Jacob.

— ¿No te contaron? —me preguntó Jasper, moviendo los ojos entre mis hermanas y yo.

— ¿Pueden decirme qué está sucediendo aquí? —pregunté una vez más, al borde de perder mi paciencia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente, dando paso a otro hombre. Cruzamos las miradas y nuestros ojos se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo. Acaso… Sí, era él. Su expresión cambió, plantando una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios y hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ojos pardos, cabello marrón oscuro y esa sonrisa que daba entender que sería un dolor en el trasero. Lucia putamente despreocupado.

Este no es mi día, claramente

— ¡Tú…! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirí, cruzándome de brazos.

— Tenemos una cita con Williams.

— No me digas que tú y ellos… —lo señalé a él y luego a mis hermanos—, ¿entre todas las posibles personas en este planeta, tuvieron que escogerlo a él? —prácticamente chillé— ¿Qué hice para merecerme este tormento? —miré al techo dramáticamente.

— Hieres mis sentimientos, hermosa.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?

— Lamentablemente…

—…fue amor a primera vista —completó el idiota por mí.

— Mas bien odio a primera vista.

— Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.

— Pues estoy a un paso de golpearte.

— Yo te noto algo lejos.

— ¿De tu alcance? Siempre.

— El señor Williams está listo para recibirlos —anunció Pamela rápidamente, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión. Creo que pensó que iba a sacarle los ojos al imbécil, ya que ella tenía los suyos muy abiertos y nos miraba preocupada—. Síganme, por favor —pidió, caminando por el pasillo.

Tomé a Jacob fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastré conmigo, siguiendo a la secretaria. Dimitri se quedaría esperando afuera junto con uno de los gorilas de mis hermanos. Identifiqué a Nahuel, el chico de ayer, como uno de los que nos acompañaría dentro de la reunión, y le sonreí sinceramente, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Algo me decía que ese chico y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien.

Cuando Pamela abrió las puertas dobles, fuimos recibidos por la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Chicago. Tonos grises y blancos predominaban en las paredes y los muebles, a salvo del pulcro escritorio de vidrio frente a un enorme ventanal que acaparaba toda la extensión de la pared frente a nosotros. De las paredes colgaban cuadros que costosamente enmarcaban los más famosos álbumes de música junto con los prestigiosos premios que habían ganado. Entre ellos pude distinguir uno de los nuestros y sonreí orgullosamente por ello. Habíamos lanzado tres discos hasta el momento, el primero había ganado premios por las canciones mientras que el segundo había sido por el álbum. El tercero era el que salió en abril y todavía no había sido nominado a algún premio importante ya que faltaba mucho para la temporada adecuada.

Carl Williams nos esperaba apoyado en su escritorio y con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro. Le devolví el gesto, caminando hacia él para saludarlo, pero mi sonrisa se congelo al ver que no estaba solo. Había un hombre sentado en una de las sillas a su costado, su cuerpo ligeramente torcido en nuestra dirección, observándonos desde su posición. Él se paró con una sonrisa también y se colocó a su costado.

— Chicas —nos saludó—, tan hermosas como siempre, quiero presentarles a Aro Volturi de _Volturi Records _—salí de mi pequeño lapsus y estreché la mano del hombre frente a mí al igual que mis hermanas—, Aro, ellas son Rosalie, Alice e Isabella Swan.

— Un placer.

— Y ella es Angela Weber, representante y publicista del grupo.

— Me temo que ya nos conocemos —la respuesta de mi amiga hizo que volteara mi cabeza bruscamente hacia ella.

"¿Ya nos conocemos?"

Los chicos saludaron a Aro con tal familiaridad que me hizo darme cuenta de que él era su jefe, dejando aún más confundida sobre la situación. Por un momento pensé que el escándalo de la mañana había alcanzado grandes proporciones, lo cual no creía ya que habían sucedido peores noticias, pero sería ridículo hacer una reunión para discutirlo. Aparte, esta reunión había estado programada desde hace una semana, así que eso quedo descartado por completo.

— Siéntense, por favor —pidió Carl antes de rodear su escritorio y tomar asiento él mismo— ¿Desean que Pamela les traiga algo de beber, quizás?

Algunos hicieron sus pedidos hacia Pamela y cuando su mirada cayó sobre mí ya había tomado una decisión.

¡A la mierda con todo!

— Whiskey —murmuré—, seco.

Podía asegurar que mis hermanas y Angela me estaban mirando con incredulidad y reproche, incluso podía escuchar su discurso de _"Compórtate" _en mi cabeza, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa de Aro me llamó la atención. No era una de malicia, tampoco agradable, creo que una de comprensión, como si me entendiera perfectamente. Al parecer nos llevaríamos bien.

_¿Así que ahora te llevas bien con cada persona que conoces?_

_Calladita te ves más bonita._

Las parejas se sentaron juntas, Angela y el idiota se quedaron de pie junto con Jacob y Nahuel, y Edward decidió recostarse contra la pared opuesta a mí. Sopesé la idea de sentarme pero estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para hacerlo. Sentir perfectamente la mirada de Edward sobre mí no ayudaba en absoluto y me reprendí por ello. No podía dejar que sus jeans oscuros y ese maldito suéter que se ajustaba deliciosamente a su cuerpo me afectaran.

No, por supuesto que no había recorrido su exquisito cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta.

— Vayamos al grano —pedí, enfocando mi vista en los hombres de mediana edad—, soy la única ignorante en todo este asunto y preferiría si alguien me explicara por qué mier-

— ¡Isabella!

— Perdón.

Williams se rió suavemente, él ya estaba acostumbrado a que mi vómito de palabras sea parado por Angela.

— Concuerdo completamente con Isabella —comentó Aro, sorprendiéndome—, la mayoría de los presentes aquí saben el propósito de la reunión así que lo mejor sería ir directo al asunto.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Williams empezó a hablar.

— Si nos ponemos a estudiar los eventos de una banda o un cantante desde que lanzan su primer álbum, hay un momento donde se encuentran en la cima del éxito, el cual puede durar años. Aro y yo estamos orgullosos al decir que ustedes están viviendo ese momento y hemos llegado al acuerdo de sacarle provecho a la situación. Queremos unir ambas bandas en un tour mundial.

_¿QUÉ?_

— Está de más decir que todos deben estar de acuerdo y, en caso contrario, tendrás un tiempo para discutirlo.

— Hemos analizado las posibilidades con ambos representantes y el resultado fue que cada banda saldrá beneficiada en este acuerdo —agregó Aro rápidamente—. Así que, si necesitan un momento a solas…

_Por favor._

— No creo que… —empezó a decir Rosalie.

_Pues, yo creo que sí._

— Reunión familiar —solté de repente, interrumpiendo a mi hermana, y tuve la mirada de todos puesta en mí en cuestión de segundos—. Williams, préstanos las sala de juntas por un minuto, gracias —dije, sin esperar su respuesta y me voltee hacia las puertas que dirigían a dicho lugar— ¿Dónde está mi bebida?

Justo en ese momento entró Pamela con los pedidos de cada uno. Me acerqué a ella, tomé el vaso que me correspondía y el licor desapareció por mi garganta.

— Gracias, querida.

Mire al resto de los presentes, quienes me miraban con temor. Yo estaría igual si fuera ellos.

Estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¿Van a venir o qué?

Solo bastó hacer esa pregunta para que mis hermanos se movieran rápidamente a la sala de juntas. Todos menos Edward, quien tuvo el descaro de retarme con la mirada mientras se despegaba sensualmente de la pared y caminar tortuosamente lento hacia la sala. Mis manos se hicieron puños. Él estaba buscando una reacción, pero no se la daría.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente, terminó el maldito desfile y cerré las puertas. Levanté un dedo para impedir que alguien diga una palabra y cerré los ojos, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Obviamente, todo se fue al carajo.

— ¡¿Qué estaban pensando?! —chillé, alzando mis brazos al aire sin importarme cuán ridícula me veía—, ¿qué estaban pensando para no decirme nada de esto? ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo? —me miraron como si estuviera a punto de saltar y morderlos. Si tan solo supieran…—, ¡¿Ah?!

— Bella, no fue—

— ¿No pensaron en cómo iba a reaccionar? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos y dejando que se expliquen

— Bella, nosotras recién nos enteramos ayer —respondió Rose, acercándose para depositar su mano sobre mi brazo—, los chicos no tenían permitido decir nada —arquee mi ceja, interrogándola con la mirada—, puede ser que se les haya escapado —agregó apresuradamente—, y pensábamos que te gustaría la noticia.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —preguntó de repente Alice, podía estar frunciendo el ceño pero sabía que sus comisuras morían por curvarse en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Maldita duende intuitiva—, después de todo, será como en los viejos tiempos… bueno, no exactamente pero-

— ¡Vamos, Bells! — Emmett rodeó mis hombros con su enorme brazo, salvando el momento incómodo y le agradecí con una sonrisa que él entendió a la perfección—, los seis juntos por quién sabe cuántos meses… ¡Será de la puta madre!

Lo único que me impedía de aceptar era él.

Edward.

Así que Alice tenía razón. Extrañaba a mis hermanos y no habíamos tenido tiempo para interactuar como en los viejos tiempo. Sinceramente, añoraba esos momentos, y esta gira nos compensaría por todo los momentos juntos que habíamos perdido. Además, sería muy egoísta de mi parte si no acepto, es suficientemente triste ver a mis hermanas extrañar la compañía de sus parejas y esta era una gran oportunidad para ellas.

Entonces, ¿saben qué?

¡A la mierda!

No es como si Edward fuera la única persona en el mundo. Tenía a mis hermanos, hermanas, Angela, Jacob y más personas con las quien podría pasar el rato. Ignoraría su presencia en todo momento… a menos que la ocasión requiera que interactuemos, lo cual espero que nunca suceda.

— De acuerdo —suspiré.

Mis hermanas soltaron un gritito y me abrazaron. Rodé los ojos. Ellas sabían que terminaría aceptando.

Jasper les hizo saber la decisión final a los que se encontraban del otro lado y Williams nos hizo tomar asiento en las sillas rodeando la enorme mesa. Iban a mencionar los puntos del contrato, al parecer Angela y "El idiota" – o sea, Christopher – ya habían llegado a un acuerdo y estaban completamente seguros de que no habría forma para no aceptarlo, así que se estaban arriesgando. Lentamente, me fui desconectando de lo que hablaban y mis ojos se desviaron a la figura sentada frente a mí.

¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto y a la vez seguía luciendo igual? ¿Me explico?

Sus rasgos se habían profundizado y estaban más definidos, haciéndolo aún más atractivo de lo que era antes, ¿es eso posible? Su vista estaba fijada en otro punto de la habitación pero aún así podía decir que el color esmeralda de sus ojos se había intensificado, ahora sabía qué fue lo que me puso tan nerviosa la noche anterior. Ni me hagan hablar sobre la sensual barba-de-un-día que parecía burlarse de mí, de tan solo imaginar lo bien que se sentiría aquella barba al rozar mi cuerpo mientras sus labios…

_¡Isabella!_

Ups.

Como si hubiera presenciado mis pensamientos, Edward volteó su mirada hacia mí, ocasionando que me sonrojara furiosamente y mis ojos se concentraran en cualquier otra cosa para calmar la excitación que me recorrió de pronto. Angela seguía hablando y me sentí mal por haberla estado ignorando todo este tiempo por culpa de cierto cobrizo.

—…tendrán cuatro meses antes de empezar a viajar. Los dos primeros serían libres para ambas bandas, en este caso Alice y Rosalie tendrán la oportunidad de encargarse de su empresa, y en los meses restantes se empezaran los ensayos. La gira empieza oficialmente el tres de octubre en la ciudad de _Vancouver_, en el _Rogers Arena_.

— ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Cuánto duraría? —pregunté rápidamente, era algo que había estado cruzando mi mente.

— Hasta ahora tenemos asegurado un año con tres etapas —respondió Christopher, revisando algo en unas hojas que estaban sobre la mesa—, pero es probable que se extienda hasta dos años, todavía nos falta cerrar contratos en otros países y pueden ser tres o cuatro etapas más.

Mierda.

Dos años junto a Edward.

¿Qué puede salir mal?


End file.
